A Northern Lullaby
by a soul of thunder
Summary: Having never taken the black, Benjen Stark remains at Winterfell. After the war he marries and has his own family. Years later when King Robert comes to the North looking for a new Hand the life of Alysanne Stark will never be the same again. Thrust into the game of thrones she must fight for family, duty and love. Can the will of one woman change the course of history?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Welcome beloved readers! I am excited to introduce my first Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire based story. Having spent so much time reading the stories of others I felt the need to contribute my own. There does seem to be a generic story line that most tend to follow I however intend to put my own twist on things, and hopefully bring you lovelies a story you will love just as much as I am sure I will love writing it.

Now I must offer some clarification before this story starts, I do not lay claim to any of George RR Martin's original characters, stories or property. For this story I will use a mix of the events from the books and the TV show, so I apologize for any confusion ahead of time & I will do my best to offer clarity as the story progresses. Now to address the changes I have made to the backstory and pre-existing characters; in this story Benjen Stark never takes the black and instead he married during the Rebellion while she was the acting Lord of Winterfell, Alysanne Stark was Benjen's first and only child and both have lived in Winterfell since the War.

More will be revealed as the story goes on but I hope that you enjoy this first chapter!

Valar Morghulis.

* * *

There was a growing nip in the air, finally as Stark words always said; winter is coming. The signs were small, but the chill in the air that was becoming crisper with each passing night was an undeniable. Alysanne Stark didn't mind the cold though, not even as it fluttered through the open window and sent a prickle to her skin. Northern blood ran deep in her veins. Her gaze lifted and she looked round the room, taking in the other women embroiled in their sewing. Her cousin, Sansa was currently basking in the praise that was showered upon her by the Septa. However Alysanne's grey eyes landed on her younger cousin, Arya, who seemed distracted by the sounds drifting in from the open window.

Stilling her hands, Alysanne was able to hear the sounds that were tell-tale sounds of arrows being fired. No doubt all the Stark boys were out in the yard practicing their archery. Arya had all but abandoned the needlework in her hands. The youngest Stark girl hated sewing and pursuits usually deemed "appropriate" for noble ladies, instead she longed to do all that her brothers did; learning the swing a rode, fight and ride. While Sansa was the embodiment of a proper lady. However Alysanne, the eldest of the three girls stood somewhere in the middle, as adept with a bow and she was with a needle, as accomplished a rider as she was in dancing and singing.

Placing her sewing down, which was mostly finished and smirked towards Arya. Turning her head she looked to the Septa and cleared her throat.

"Septa, may I be excused? I wanted to go down to the Godswood and pray." Alysanne then said and many eyes turned towards her as she had spoken out. Septa Mordane looked to her with a careful eye.

"I suppose that would be alright." The Septa said after a moment.

"I was hoping Arya would accompany me, she had told me earlier she wanted to go to the Godswood too today." Alysanne then said as she stood, from the corner of her eye she saw Arya's mischievous grin as she realized what her cousin was doing for her.

"Oh, yes please! May I go pray as well?" the younger girl then piped in her plea. The Septa sighed but then gave a wave of her hand.

"Very well, get along the both of you." The Septa said and without any hesitation Arya dropped her needlework and bolted to the door. Alysanne had to supress her laughter but she turned and thanked the Septa before she followed her cousin out the door. Heading out into the hallway she quickly rushed after the younger girl who had run down the hallway in her excitement.

"Arya!" she called out after her as they both descended down the stairs.

"You were brilliant back there! Septa actually believed you." Arya said as she came to the bottom of the staircase and whipped around to face her.

"That's because I was telling the truth, I _do_ indeed to go to the Godswood and pray…" Alysanne responded plainly. Arya's face fell as she started to doubt why her cousin had devised a way for them to escape the needlework lessons. "-but… I don't see why we can't go past the courtyard and she what your brothers are up too along the way." Alysanne then said with a smile that Arya quickly came to share.

Of all her cousins Alysanne had a soft spot for Arya, there was something about her young, adventurous spirit that she admired. However she was truly close with all her cousins, being raised side by side with them in Winterfell they had shared every experience in life together. Being of the same age as Robb they had a particularly close bond, but she was also close with Jon. Little Bran and Rickon adored her and would often trail after her skirts when they could not find their mother, Bran was slowly growing into an independent little man. But three year old Rickon was still very clingy as was natural for a child so young.

Making their way out from the keep they crossed the courtyard and saw where the boys were standing, lined up before the straw targets. Since none were facing them Alysanne's and Arya's approach was kept clandestine. She saw that Robb, Jon and Theon stood around while Bran held his bow up and aimed, however when he released the arrow it flew too far to the right and soared right by the target. All the boys laughed, even little Rickon mimicked the older ones from his seat on a horse pummel.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" The voice of Lord Eddard Stark echoed from above. Alysanne lifted her head and saw her uncle standing on the balcony above, looking over the lesson with his wife, the Lady Catelyn at his side. Arya rushed forward moving to where some of the extra bows and arrows were being stored. As Bran went to fire yet another arrow Arya lined hers up and released, the young female Stark hit the target gaining all the attention of her brothers - Bran especially looking startled. As Arya curtsied to them Alysanne laughed, unable to contain her mirth and then watched as Bran gave chase to his sister and both disappeared around a corner.

"You are supposed to be at your lessons." Robb stated with a smirk as he approached his cousin.

"I was and now I am not." Alysanne said simply with a shrug. "I was actually heading to the Godswood." She then supplied before she turned and looked to him.

Robb had the Tully look, with blue eyes and curly russet red curls, as did most of Lord Stark's children with the exception of Arya and Jon. Over the past summer Robb had grown tall, now hovering above her he was sure to grow at least a couple more inches. Jon was not far behind him, Alysanne had been the tall one when they were younger and she loved holding it above their heads but suddenly the boys had grown like sprouts all of a sudden. Alysanne had the Northern look, her eyes were the Stark grey, she had milky skin and warm chocolate brown hair that reached down to the small of her back.

"Did you want me to accompany you?" Robb asked her lowly she felt her lips turn up into a smile. The heat of his hand radiated against hers, but a hairs width away from each other. Her fingers curled slightly as she itched to take his hand in hers.

Robb and her had always been close, both having been born during Robert's Rebellion, they had shared wet nurses and the nursery together, as toddlers they could not be one without the other. It was often joked that Alysanne and Robb were twins born to different mothers. Once Jon had come along when Eddard Stark returned from the south, then they became a trio. Eventually the years past and the other Stark children arrived but Robb and Alysanne still had a special bond that could not be matched, they knew each other's secrets and deepest feelings. There was simply nothing they would hide from each other.

"I think I would love-" Alysanne then started to say but her voice died as she saw her uncle approach, a sombre look upon his face. The sight of it made her stomach fall.

"Father?" Robb questioned lowly with apprehension.

"Go ready your horse son, we have a deserter to deal with." Eddard then said and a silence fell over them. Looking between her cousin and uncle she knew how they both hated this, Eddard knew his duty and fulfilled it accordingly. One day it would be Robb who would swing the sword.

"Would you like me to come?" she then asked and both men looked to her with softened eyes. As much as both the men knew she did not shy away from blood and violence they also knew she was tender hearted and neither wanted to subject her to seeing the execution of a Night's Watch deserter. It was never an easy business to deal with deserter's.

"No – these matters are not for your eyes." Eddard then said and reached a hand to touch the side of her face affectionately. A soft sigh and a nod escaped the brunette, she knew not to push the matter.

"As you say Uncle." Alysanne then said gently. Turning to Robb once Eddard moved towards the stables she gave him a comforting smile.

"You'll know where to find me when you return." She then told him and he nodded to her. There did not need to be any more words between them, they just simply would know. The two stared at each other for a moment longer and then her hand raised and touched his arm, a safe little gesture while they were so out in the open. It was no secret to anyone with eyes that the two cousins were fond of each other, many suspected that eventually Lord Stark would announce a betrothal between them. It was not unheard of, both Robb's and Alysanne's grandparents had been cousins, perhaps a bit more distant but cousins all the same.

The brunette lingered for a moment longer before the horses were starting to be led out of the stables and readied before she turned and moved across the courtyard, heading to the Godswoods. Though the day was overcast it was calm and peaceful, the perfect day for spending time out of doors. She strolled slowly through the trees, the wind rustled the leaves and creaked the branches of the larger trees. Old Nan had called the sound the music of the Children of the Forest, as a child she would spend hours with Robb and Jon chasing through the Godswoods to find them, but now as a woman grown and flowered she knew such childhood stories were just fanciful tales to entertain.

Reaching the Heart Tree she turned her head up and admired the ruby leaves. The weirwood tree groan as a strong gust of wind passed, ruffling her hair as well. A smile graced her lips, in all of Winterfell this was her favorite spot. Slowly Alysanne moved to the base of the tree and let her hand brush over the bark. Grey eyes fell on the carved face of the tree and she took to her knees before the tree.

Bowing her head in that moment she felt everything was near perfect. What both she and the rest of Winterfell did not know that was wind was bringing swift news to the North, news that would change everything. However unaware of what was coming from the South Alysanne smiled happily as she bowed her head to pray to the Old Gods, perhaps if she had known she would have prayed for something different.

 _'Old Gods… I pray to you, please bring my father home soon. Bring him safely back so I might ask him to give me away in marriage.'_ Alysanne prayed and breathed in deeply, a smile on her face.

* * *

Please read and review! I will address as best I can all comments and questions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** **:** Welcome to chapter two! Now I have posted these two chapters together to hopefully get the ball rolling on this story and answer any lingering questions about Benjen and Alysanne's history prior to the events of this story. In this chapter you will learn about Alysanne's mother, where she came from and where she is now.

I think I will have covered the major changes that will be present in this story. But do please let me know if there is any other questions that you want addressed. As always I hope you readers enjoy this chapter, please leave a review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!

* * *

The gates of Winterfell opened as two parties made their return to the keep, one returning from the execution of a deserter and the other from Torrhen's Square. Astride his black horse Benjen Stark lingered just outside of the gate and looked to his brother and nephews. As Eddard drew close a sigh escaped the young brother as he drew up his horse alongside his brother's.

"Such a solemn face means only one thing…" Benjen stated and then looked towards Robb and saw that he had carried in his arms looked to be pups, wolf pups none the less. He raised a brow suspiciously and saw that both Bran, Jon and Theon carried some in their arms as well. "It seems I have missed a lot in my absence." He then remarked lowly.

"We found their mother dead, the pups would not have survived. My sons convinced me to let them each keep one." Eddard then supplied to which the other man nodded slowly. "I fear my wife will be very cross with me for allowing this." The Lord of Winterfell then said with a laughter that Benjen shared in.

"Now tell me, how was your business in Torrhen's Square?"

"The North is still safe and secure for you. The thefts from the food stores had been cause by some ruffians, not wildlings like you had feared." Benjen then told him as they slowly rode through the gates of Winterfell and moved their horses to the stables. Two young boys moved to them and took hold of the reins while the Stark men dismounted. "Nevertheless, I stationed ten extra men in Torrhen's Square for next three months to ensure that the peace is kept and the stores remain safe." Benjen said as he hit the ground and then slowly removed his riding gloves. The younger Stark gazed about the courtyard, by now Sansa, Arya and Rickon had come bursting from the keep and now were fawning over the pups in Robb and Jon's arms.

"Where is my daughter?" Benjen then asked, usually Alysanne was never too far away from her cousins.

"I saw her heading to the Godswoods before we left." Eddard then said and moved to his children so he might tell them the rules for having these pups. Then he moved to head to the Godswoods in search of Alysanne.

"Uncle Benjen!" Robb called to him. "There is a seventh pup… Alysanne of course is welcome to have the pup as her own." The Stark heir told him and Benjen smiled.

"I'll leave that for you to tell her nephew, once I have seen her." He then replied and turned to enter the Godswoods.

Not but twenty feet into the forest she saw the form of his beloved daughter, he stopped in placed as watched her draw closer. Now that she was a woman grown he could see so much of her mother in her. Except for the grey Stark eyes she was the spitting image of Serena Umber. He remembered the first time he had met the woman who would become his wife, he had met her at the fated Tourney at Harrenhal. It had been a feast… and being the upstanding gentleman he was when he had nearly spilt his goblet of wine on the young Lady of House Umber he had, had to ensure that she was alright. It of course helped that the moment their eyes had met that he had found himself quite taken with her beauty and she at their wedding would admit to him that she had been hoping for most of the tourney to have reason to talk with him… and that she had been the one to trip him when he passed by her table at the feast.

Once the war had broken out and the bannermen had been called after the deaths of Rickard and Brandon by Eddard she had accompanied her family to Winterfell before they marched South. They married just before the Northern army had left, the last good thing to happen before the war had truly begun. Serena had been his solace, the one who helped keep him together as he ran Winterfell during the war. When she had announced that she was with child he knew joy, true joy in such a dark time. Those months had been beautiful, the happiest that he had ever known.

But as Serena went to the birthing bed… Benjen had known something was wrong. Even the servants he had heard whispered that they had never heard a woman scream so while bringing a child in the world. Without hesitation or thought he barged into the birthing room, despite the maester's protests. He wanted to be with his wife while she fought to bring their child into the world. She had been able to deliver their daughter but the damage done to her… the master had told them it was too much for him to fix.

The Gods took Serena two months after the birth, Serena had fought to stay so she might see her daughter live, but one grey morning she had slipped away. Benjen had been heart-broken, but his wife had made him promise no matter her fate that he might love their daughter for both of them. Enough that she would not ever miss having a mother. Alysanne had been born just months after Robb, the pair of them had been kept close, children born during a war could led such sad lives. But Benjen had been determined to shield the babes from the harshness that was going on around them, to keep his promise to his departed wife.

For the most part Benjen believed he had done all he could to make sure Alysanne had had a happy life. Since she had flowered two years ago there had been a few offers that came for her hand, but he had been too reluctant to let her go. Looking at her now… the young woman who looked so much like her mother he knew he had little time left with her as his daughter. Soon enough he would have to give her keeping to another man, to let her be a wife and eventually a mother in her own time. Benjen suspected that his daughter may have a certain suitor in mind for her hand but he had yet to speak to anyone of it.

Suddenly Alysanne lifted her head and saw her father just a few feet away a wide smile bloomed across her face and she ran to him, arms stretched out.

"Father! You are back!" she cried as she jumped into his waiting arms and he laughed as he held her too him, lifting her off her feet as he did.

"Yes I only just arrived my dear." He then said and placed her back onto the ground and then moved his hands to brush some of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks. "My… only two months and look how you have grown. More beautiful with each passing moon."

Alysanne blushed as her father's kind words and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are too kind father." She gave in reply.

"When did my daughter become a Lady? I remember when I used to find you in this woods covered in dirt and leaves in your hair, your cousins not much cleaner than you." Benjen continued out before he turned and placed her hand in his arm as they walked out of the Godswoods.

"It has been many years since I caused such mischief." She said trying to sound offended but her smile could not be kept away from her lips.

"Aye… I thought perhaps you had the spirit of a wolf inside of you… but you have grown to a true Lady." He then said as they walked back to the courtyard.

"Yet I still manage to give Theon a scare when a bow is in my hands." She quipped playfully and both father and daughter shared a laugh.

"That you can, a true Northern Rose, both beautiful and dangerous." He agreed and then looked around. The parties had dispersed from the courtyard and many had likely gone inside. Patting in daughter's hand he turned to her. "Run along now… Robb returned with a surprise for you. Go find him now, I'll need to unpack my things. I'll see you at dinner." He then said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Alysanne gave a nod of her head and a smile to her father before she turned and went back into the keep. Winterfell was always warm, even in the depths of the coldest winters. Built over natural hot springs the builders had the heated water running through the walls to keep the castle warm. It was one of the many secrets that the Starks had to survive the harsh conditions of the North. Making her way through the keep she asked passing servants where she might find Robb, she was quickly told that the Stark heir and all his siblings were gathered into the great hall. Thanking the maid she quickly rushed down the main corridor and into the hall, there she was surprised to him all the other Stark children sitting on the floor before the head table.

It was not until she drew closer that she saw what they were all fussing over. Pups… and upon closer inspection she saw they were not typical dogs to be found in their kennels.

"Are those wolves?" Alysanne asked in shock as she looked at the lot. Many eyes turned to her and hers quickly focused on Robb's blue ones that shimmered with delight.

"Indeed, they are direwolves." Robb told her. "Their mother was killed by a stag."

"And we get to keep them!" Arya exclaimed as she was cradling a little grey wolf to her chest. "I've named mine Nymeria! After the warrior Princess of Dorne!" she continued on in her excitement.

"Me too!" Rickon exclaimed in his little voice as he tried to lift a little black pup but the pup was nearly as big a Rickon's little body.

"Be careful with 'em" Jon advised the youngest of the Stark and Rickon sat back down and dropped the direwolf pup back into his lap. The pup did not seem to mind being jostled around by the three-year-old as it starting to lay licks upon Rickon's chubby cheeks.

"There's one for you too." Sansa stated and Alysanne turned her head quickly to look at her red haired cousin.

"What?" she asked and Robb then stood. One wolf held into the crook of each arm, one was a dark grey and the other a more silver color. Each was asleep in his hold as he walked around the circle the siblings had formed and moved to his cousin. Instantly the brunette's eyes looked to the little silver one, all the pups were adorable but she found this one to have such pretty fur.

"I thought you might like that one." Robb said and smiled to her before offering the silver pup to her. Small little grunts escaped the creature as it was removed from its sleeping place and placed in Alysanne's arms. "I had chosen this one and you silver pup there would hardly leave him be, would not even look at the others when they came to choose." He told her.

Looking down at the silver direwolf in her hands she smiled as the little pup grunted and whined a little but then yawned and opened its eyes, revealing that they were a warm honey gold color. The direwolf look up at her and sniffed at her hair before it quickly settled down into her arms, tucking it's head into her elbows before closing it's eyes and settling back to sleep.

"What did you name yours?" Alysanne asked as she looked back to Robb, her eyes quickly flickered down to the pup in his arms then back up to his face.

"I thought to call him Grey Wind." Robb replied lowly. "Do you know what you might call yours?"

Alysanne pondered for a moment as she stroked her wolf's fur, it was soft. Her finger scratched gently behind the ear. "I'll call her… Frost."

* * *

Now we have some direwolves! I had thought to not give one to Alysanne, but I couldn't have her be the only Stark to not have one.

Please leave a review with you comments, ideas and questions! Any bit of encouragement is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** **:** Woo! Here I am giving yet another chapter in the same week. I feel like I am on a roll, and I hope it keeps on going. Big shout out to **Bella-swan11** for being the first to review! It was lovely and I am so happy that my OC is getting some love, so thank you so so much!

One thing I would like to address, since a friend of mine brought it up to me off-site, would be the Alys x Robb dynamic, please remember that the time period that GOT/ASOIAF is based on is the 1400's and in that time it was perfectly normal for cousins to either have relationships or marry. It was only considered incest to be involved with a parent or direct sibling. This is also where the term 'kissing cousins' comes from.

So with that said you will get a better glimpse into the relationship between Robb and Alys. Now onto the chapter!

* * *

"What do you think they will be like?" Alysanne asked to her eldest cousin as she threw another stone into the pond that sat before the Heart Tree in the Godswoods. She was as the ripples fan out, growing wider with each passing second. She couldn't help but think that the ripples were like the King's journey to the North. One sudden, instant event was causing effects so far away from where they started. News of Jon Arryn's death came the day the deserter had been executed and ever since Winterfell had been in a state of mild panic to prepare for the royal visit.

Robb looked to his cousin and shrugged uninterested, "I don't think it truly matters. They'll get here and stay for a couple weeks maybe a month or two then they'll go back to their shinny southern capital and all will be as it was." He responded dryly.

"What does it matter what they are like?" Robb then turned and asked her.

"Oh come off it Robb." The brunette said as she threw another small stone. "The King is not coming to look at the scenery, he is coming to take your father back with him, make him Hand of the King. Are you ready to be Lord of Winterfell?" she said and turned her head to look at him and saw him smirk as he looked down at his own hands.

"You forget that even if my father goes south, yours will still be here." He countered to her question and Alysanne had to roll her eyes.

"But _you_ are heir of Winterfell and practically a man grown. My father may aid and guide you but _you_ will be the Lord in charge." She then told him, Alysanne knew her father, though he loved the realm, cared not for governing over the North.

Robb then stole a rock from beside her and threw it to the pond, a despondent sigh escaped him.

"I do not think I am ready…" he admitted lowly to her.

"You are." Alysanne responded quickly and looked to him but saw a frown painted across his brow at her words.

The yipping sounds of the direwolves drew her attention for a moment, her brown hair rustling as her head turned and she looked to see Front and Grey Wind racing about through the trees on the far side of the pond. The wolves loved being out in the Godswoods and having the freedom to run. A smile tugged at Alysanne's lips as she watched the pair chase some leaves across the ground as they were moved by the wind. In the month since they had, had them the pups had grown from being able to fit in their arms to the size of small dogs. Yet only after a month and Alysanne could not imagine a life without the direwolf's constant presence. Frost was no like an extension of herself and her shadow everywhere she went. Always there.

Despite the fears of Lady Catelyn the wolves were well behaved and all the Stark children had taken to training their wolves. Though the wolves did not seem to listen to anyone who was not their owner or a Stark by blood. Her uncle Ned could sometimes give them an order and they would follow or even her own father. But Catelyn or Ser Rodrick could not make the wolves do anything.

"Aye, but if I am to be Lord of Winterfell then I ought to have a wife to govern with me." Robb then stated lowly. The whole moment then seemed to freeze.

Her cousin's statement made Alysanne's attention snap back to him. Grey eyes were round with shock. There had only ever been one issue that the pair of the young Starks never addressed directly in conversation…

"A wife?" she asked breathlessly. A silence fell over the Godswoods as each seemed to weigh their own thoughts. "Have you talked with your father then?"

When both Robb and Alysanne spoke of the future it was always implied that they would face it together. She could never see herself leaving Winterfell, this place was her home. Just as Robb could not see himself marrying a stranger, sharing his life with someone he did not know and who did not know him. It was not lust filled desire to be together that existed between them, they had held hands in secret but never kissed, never acted more intimately in that. It was not even a deep romantic draw, they were simply fond of each other. There was that love that they had always had, one that came naturally when the lived so closely with each other, spent all their time together. But they knew there could be more… if they allowed it. For them to be married… it would be easy; to share their lives, run Winterfell and the North one day and then having little Northern babies together… It would all be so effortless together.

"No…" Robb replied lowly. "I haven't. Besides… as heir to Winterfell and future Warden of the North I'd need to seek permission of the king for my bride." He continued after a heartbeat of silence.

"The King is your father's greatest friend, I doubt he would say no to any choice you made." Alysanne then said and half-heartedly resumed throwing stones. "She will be a lucky girl, the one who marries you." She then said her voice carrying a sad, disheartened tone. Her voice barely a whisper.

Alysanne knew she may be Robb's choice for wife, but she may not be the best one. Growing up the children of a great house they knew that will noble blood came great responsibility. No Lord or Lady was truly free to marry as their heart dictated. Sometimes some were lucky, like her father who got to marry the woman he wanted or even like Eddard and Catelyn, their marriage was arranged without their choice but even they were able to find true happiness and love with each other. But not all marriages were so, many were for advantage and politics. Being the heir to Winterfell, Robb would have to consider what would serve him best… and marrying his closest cousin may not be so. He could marry a Tyrell, they were rich and from fruitful lands that would surely be a smart match, or perhaps he would need to strengthen connections with some of the Northern Lords and marry a lady from one of their houses.

"Alys…" the other said as if frustrated, even as he called her by her childhood nickname. "Do you truly not think that you are not my first choice?" he asked her as he turned and faced her. Alysanne's head hung slightly.

"Perhaps… but only time and King Robert will be able to say who will be your wife for sure." She replied and before any more could be said they heard heavy footsteps and both Starks turned to see Jon approaching them.

"There you are." He said to them both. "Lady Catelyn asked you both return to the castle, baths and haircuts await us all."

* * *

Not but two days later the royal party arrived at Winterfell, no surprise that Bran had climbed the battlement and saw the approaching flags. The whole castle rushed to be ready to receive the King. Alysanne slipped into a clean dress one that was a dark blue before she rushed through the keep to get to courtyard in time. Both she and Jon had taken the direwolves out to the Wolfswood to run and hunt, knowing that while the royal party was there that they would either be confined in their rooms or in the kennels as not to frighten their guests. Alysanne did not fully agree with this, the direwolves in her mind were well behaved enough that they did not need to be hidden away. Besides Winterfell was as much their home as it was theirs, but she did not raise protest to either her uncle or father.

They returned however in time to quickly change and rush down to the courtyard to join the rest of the Starks, minus one conspicuously missing Arya. The brown haired Stark moved to stand between her father and Lady Catelyn while Jon moved behind them to stand in the next row. Yet another thing that Alysanne did not agree with, Jon was Lord Stark's son… bastard or not. Suddenly Arya came running past them all and the brunette had to bit the inside of her lip as she saw that her young cousin was wearing a guard's helmet. Lord Stark stopped her and removed the helmet before sending her to stand in her spot in the lineup with her siblings.

Suddenly the clattering of hooves could be heard as guards bearing the sigils of Houses Baratheon and Lannister rode through the gates of Winterfell. Next came knights in golden armor and white cloaks, Kingsguards, followed by a young boy with golden hair and bright green eyes. There was little doubt as to who he was, it could only be Prince Joffrey, eldest child of the King and Queen.

Though Alysanne couldn't place it, look at the Prince's smug little face as he gazed about the courtyard sent a chill up the brunette's spine. It also did not escape her notice how the Prince's gaze settled onto Sansa. It shouldn't truly be that surprising, Sansa was very beautiful with her fiery red hair and blue eyes. Looking down the line of Starks she noticed that her cousin seemed equally enchanted by the golden prince. Already Alysanne could imagine the praises Sansa would sing later about Joffrey, after all she did love the fanciful romantic tales that Old Nan would tell them at bedtime.

After the Prince same a man in black armor, the helmet he wore shaped like a snarling dog. Then came the covered marriage that likely held the Queen and the other royal children. More Kingsguards followed then came a large dark brown horse carrying a large, imposing man. As he rode up beside the carriage a stable boy brought a step stool and set it beside the horse so its rider may dismount with ease. One the King was off his horse, everyone in the courtyard dropped to their knees.

Alysanne followed the motions of her fathers, moving down to one knee and her head bowing forward with her long brown locks falling over the front of her shoulder. All she heard was the King's footsteps as he moved towards Eddard and only once the Lord of Winterfell rose to his feet did everyone else do the same.

"You got fat." The king accused flatly looking at Ned Stark with a stern expression. All of the castle was silent as a tomb in that moment. However the moment passed and both Robert and Ned were laughing deeply and throwing their arms around each other. Embracing fondly.

"Nine years…." The King drawled. "Nine years and I've not seen you. Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace." Lord Stark replied warmly. "Winterfell is yours."

Robert Baratheon then turned his attention to the Lady of Winterfell; "Cat!" he exclaimed and moved to embrace her as well.

Behind the King the wheelhouse doors opened and a woman with golden hair emerged, swathed in colors of gold and crimson. Alysanne knew without even a second thought that this was Cersei Lannister – well Baratheon by marriage. She certainly lived up to the rumors of her beauty. The Queen hazed about, seemingly disinterested as her children and handmaids exited after her. Both the Baratheon children had their mother's golden hair and seemed much younger than Alysanne had anticipated. The younger prince and princess gazed about in a mix of disbelief and awe.

"Ah Benjen!" Robert said, the address to her father made Alysanne turn her attention back to the King. "This is your daughter I presume?" he then asked and his dark gaze shifted to look directly the young brunette.

"You your Grace, this is my daughter Alysanne." Her father stated.

A smile crossed her face and she gave a curtsy, "Pleasure to meet you my King." She said and raised her head to find the King was still staring at her.

"Has the look of your wife she does…" he said thoughtfully. "You are not wed yet girl?"

The question did catch Alysanne off guard but she slowly shook her head. "No your Grace. I am not." She responded after a moment. The King gave a thoughtful groan before he moved on, making his way back down the line to meet the other Stark children.

Her eyes watched more a moment before she caught the glint of metal from the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she turned and looked to where it had come from. Her gaze returned to the Kingsguard that had come up behind the wheelhouse and she saw he had removed his helm. The man, now dismounted from his horse, had golden hair that reached to the nape of his neck, strong angular jaw… yes, Alysanne would have said he was quite a handsome man, but as she saw his eyes turn to survey Winterfell she was quick to notice his too were a deep emerald green.

 _'Another Lannister'_ Alysanne thought in astonishment. It took a moment before she could come up with the identity of this man and mostly she had been aided by Arya's less than hushed comment;

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother!" Arya had said to Sansa, who was still making eyes with Prince Joffrey.

The Kingslayer was younger than she had expected him to be, the stories and tales of the Rebellion made him seem… so much more mythical than the man standing before Alysanne was. She almost expected someone who appeared more monstrous to bear such a moniker. However now that she got to see him with her own eyes she found herself… curious. Jaime Lannister, the youngest man to join the Kingsguard and the one who had killed the Mad King.

"Ned, take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects." King Robert commanded in an impatient voice.

"We've been riding a month my love, surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei said in a gentle voice however her words fell onto deaf years.

"Ned, now." The King stated before he turned and started to show himself he way.

A hushed silence fell over the gathered crowd and soon everyone started to disperse, Lady Catelyn moved along with Robb and Sansa to show the Royal family into the castle and to their rooms. Feeling a hand upon her shoulder Alysanne turned and saw her father at her side and she smiled to him.

"Come, your uncle and aunt will be busy seeing them settled in, help me organize the last preparations for the feast." Her father said and Alysanne gave a small nod of her head before she went to follow him back into the keep. However just before she stepped back inside the castle she thought she felt something. That little prickle up the back of her neck that told her someone was watching her. The brunette turned her head, there was a sea heads and faces moving this way and that to pack the caravan that had carried their visitors from the south. But her eyes settled on one figure that seemed to stand out from the rest, one man with golden hair, his emerald gaze seeming like it might pierce her with its intensity.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she was frozen until she heard her father called for her and she quickly took a step back through the doorway before she turned and rushed inside. All the while thinking, wondering… Why had Jaime Lannister been staring at her so?

* * *

Please leave me a review for a shout-out in the next chapter! Also everyone who reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter!

Until next time lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** **:** First off I am so so sorry about the huge wait. It was not my intention to go so long between chapters, however my laptop had to be sent in for repairs to the keyboard. I know, it is sad and annoying. But I have been spending my time plotting out the rest of this story so never fear there is much drama and excitement to come! May have also inadvertently come up with another story idea but that will come later!

Shout out to **StudyInBlack** for the review on the last chapter and who received a sneak peak for this chapter.

Alright without further adieu here is chapter four, where we shall see some Ned and Robert interaction and will Jaime and Alysanne finally meet? - officially at least? Stay tuned and fine out!

* * *

Down into the crypts of Winterfell did the two old friends delve. For a moment they could pretend that they were not as the world knew them now; the King of Westerns and the Warden of the North. Robert sighed as the cool air of the crypts wrapped around him, New followed closely like a shadow knowing he did not need to show him where to go, the other man knew exactly where Lyanna Stark's tomb was. The tombs under the keep held ancient tombs dating back hundreds and hundreds of years, back to the Kings of the North long before Aegon the Conqueror had made his landing on the shores of what was now King's Landing. Ned seldom came down to the crypts on his own, if he was honest he was haunted by the ghosts of his family. His father, his brother... Brandon and his sister... Lyannna. He could close his eyes and remember them, their faces so clearly. It was as if they were still there, waiting for him. For the first years after the Rebellion had had, had so many nightmares about their deaths. He had cursed the Old Gods for not giving him the strength to prevent their deaths or for taking them all from him. The years though had passed and he had eventually found some peace, but still he avoided the crypts. He could not look upon the effigies of his family without he heart breaking all over again.

But because Robert bid it he went down once again to face his family. To silently beg their forgiveness for his failures to them both in life and in death.

As both he and Robert reminisced over the past it eventually came, what the King had come all the way to the North for. He asked him to serve as Hand of the King, of course he acknowledged the honor that his friend and King was offering to him, but did not rush to answer. He knew his wife, Catelyn was not fond of him leaving. But since the raven came from her sister Lysa things had become more complicated. The realm was not safe, Jon Arryn had died and if Lysa was to be believed it was not a tragic sickness but poison that had taken him. It was clear that plots were being made and if someone killed the Hand of the King that was as good as making an attack on the King himself.

"You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing." Robert said to him once Ned had rose from his knelt position before him. He looked down and breathed in deeply, he knew his friend did in fact need him. Needed him probably more than ever.

"We were meant to rule together, if your sister had lived..." Robert continued and Eddard snapped his head up to look at him. "-we would a' been bound by blood." They would have been good-brothers, and Lyanna would have been Queen. So many things would have been different.

"But it's not too late... I have a son you have a daughter, we'll join our houses." the King then said. This proposal did come as a surprise to the Lord of Winterfell. It was not an outlandish idea and instantly he knew that Sansa would be excited by the idea, she would love nothing more than to become a princess and one day a Queen. A gasp left Eddard's lips and he looked to the other man with wide eyes.

"And what of Cersei? She has agreed to this?" Ned asked his friend.

"I am King and Joffrey's father am I not? You are my greatest friend, this is what is best and she will agree with what I decree." the King responded with an edge to his voice. Clearly he had not discussed this with his wife but not that Robert would have ever thought too before. "But that is not the only way we will join houses." Robert then added and again Eddard was knocked back with a wave of surprise that hit him right in the gut.

"Sure you don't mean Arya too?" he then asked in shock and too the reply Robert laughed.

"No, no. I think Cat would have my hide if I stole both her daughters to marry my sons." he then said and shook his head slowly. "No I was speaking of your niece."

"Alysanne? Cersei would never agree to have her child son marry a girl almost twice his age." Ned said skeptically. It was one think for a betrothal of a girl to a man and wait until she came of age. But Alysanne was already a woman grown and flowered, Benjen had already received letters from Lords of other Northern Houses to ask for his daughter's hand, and even some from the Houses of the South. But he had not accepted, it was an unacknowledged fact that there was a fondness between Robb and Alysanne, ever since they were children. Ned was not opposed should his eldest son come to him someday and ask for permission for her, Benjen and Ned's own parents had been cousins. To have the King seek a bride who was so much older for the younger prince was almost cruel, she would be well into her prime by the time Tommen even came of age.

"No. No. Not for my son Ned, but marry her to the Lannister House." Robert then explained. "Don't give me that look Ned, do ya' think I've not noticed the icy relations between your House and Tywin's? You both have been at odds since we took King's Landing." he quickly continued.

"For good reason, for the Old Gods sake Robert you saw the bodies of Elia and her child-" Ned had started to say.

"Don't start with me Ned, there's nothing to be done with that now. I am tryin' to keep these Kingdom's together, and I can't two of the greatest Houses that are at my sides be at each other's throats." he then said sternly interrupting Eddard as he spoke. "I want you to bury the hatchet with Tywin Lannister, your niece will marry into his family and all will be settled once and for all."

"So you want me to convince Benjen to marry his only daughter to Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf?" Ned asked a little incredulously.

"The Imp? I would not do your niece the dishonour." the King then said. "She would marry Jaime Lannister."

"The Kingslayer? You think that is a honor?" Eddard retorted. Jaime Lannister to the Lord of Winterfell was a man without honor. He had taken vows to be Kingsguard to Arys Targaryen and in the sack of King's Landing had placed his sword into the King's back. When Robert had taken the throne Ned as been vocal about delivering justice for his crime and broken vows, but Robert would not hear of it, instead he allowed Jaime to keep his station and rewarded him for killing the Mad King. "The man is sworn to your Kingsguard, he is forbidden to take a wife." he then pointed out.

"I am King am I not?" Robert responded tightly. "Tywin has wanted for years for me to release Jaime from his vows so he can have his heir back. Already we agreed that I would chose Jaime's wife in exchange for this. But I need a bride for the heir of Casterly Rock from a family I can trust. Your House is the one if the only that I can truly trust Ned."

Robert was right, Eddard did not trust the Lannisters, neither Tywin or Jaime. He could think of many reasons why he could say no, how he could get Benjen to say no to this idea. But on the other side he knew Robert needed peace, that was what they had fought for all those years ago. Dorne was living in isolation from the rest of Westerns and the crown, the Iron Islands were only in line because Ned had Theon as a ward in Winterfell. Now with Lysa Arryn the regent of the Vale and accusing the Lannisters of murdering her husband... yet another kingdom that was ready to pull itself away from the crown. Then there had been the fact that after the Rebellion he had come up to the North and had not left...

"My kingdoms are torn apart... fractured... broken... Never been the same since the war. With your daughter's marriage to my son and your niece to Jaime Lannister we can start to put it all back together again." Robert then said and Eddard sighed. There were rare moments that his friend showed his wisdom, they were few and far between but once upon a time Ned had believed that the man before him would make a great King - this moment almost made him believe again.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Alysanne gathered up her skirts as she quickly descended the stairs that would bring her to the corridor of the main hall. She had put on one of her nicest dresses for the feast to honor the royal family's visit to Winterfell, it was of a deep blue material with a higher collar but a small cut down over her collarbone and silver stitching in the style of ivy vines over the bodice. Her hair was only simply done, with some of her locks of hair plaited into small braids that were pulled back around her head. The rest of her long brown hair fell in waves over the back of her shoulders. The wintery keep had been filled with wondrous smells as the cooks and kitchen maids had been at work all day preparing the evening feast. The feast was probably the most exciting thing Alysanne could remember happening at Winterfell. Brushing her hands as she reached the bottom of the stairs she breathed in deeply, collecting herself before she started to move down the hallway.

Torches along the wall cast the hallways with a warm glow. Having heard just a short while ago from Sansa that King Robert had proposed uniting the Stark and Baratheon Houses, she was sure tonight would prove even more exciting and lively than anticipated. As far as Alysanne knew Lord Eddard had yet to formally accept the offer, but few doubted that he wouldn't. A royal betrothal to the crown prince... it would be impossible to have a more advantageous suitor than Joffrey Baratheon. And Sansa was thrilled with the idea, she had always loved the songs and tales that told of brave, gallant knights and charming princes. Already Sansa was, no doubt, imaging her life as a princess in King's Landing and Alysanne almost wished we would be able to see it all for herself. But the likelihood that she would ever journey to King's Landing, even for the royal wedding was small. Besides the wedding would not be for a few years yet as her cousin had yet to flower, and the brown haired Stark girl had little idea about where she would be when that time came.

Just earlier that afternoon Alysanne learned that her father had in the past six months had received no less than four ravens from Last Hearth to suggest a betrothal between Smalljon Umber and Alysanne. There had been other letters with marriage offers from the Karstarks, Manderly's and Glover's, not to mention Hoster Tully's very forward suggestion of Edmure Tully as a groom for his daughter's niece. However Benjen Stark never even entertained the idea before quickly shooting that offer down. As she grew older Alysanne knew it was becoming harder for her father to give gracious excuses for not accepting any of the offers made for her hand. In part she knew her father was reluctant to entertain any offer that would mean his beloved daughter might leave Winterfell.

But Alysanne had decided that tonight after the feast she would have a true and honest talk with Robb, about what they both wanted and had wanted for a long time. No more delays, no more waiting. Tonight she would know if Robb truly did want her as his lady wife... and if he did they would seek the approval of both her father and his before Ned Stark made to leave for King's Landing.

She was both excited and nervous.

Arriving before the main hall she saw the small gathering of Starks, Baratheons and Lannisters - all were preparing to make their grand entrance into the feast. A Stark had been assigned to escort one of their guests inside. Her uncle Ned was to escort Queen Cersei while her Aunt Catelyn would escort King Robert, Robb would escort Princess Myrcella, Sansa would escort Prince Joffrey while Arya would escort Prince Tommen. Her grey eyes then slowly turned about the crowd and looked for her father, assuming she would assume that she would be escorted by him into the feast. However she turned and caught the eyes of her Uncle who promptly and politely excused himself from the Queen and King's side and moved towards her. The brunette straightened her back as he approached and smiled, a smile that was warmly returned.

"Alysanne... I was hoping you might escort Ser Jaime Lannister into the feast." Ned Stark said to her and she blinked quickly in slight surprise. "He is the Queen's brother and it would be a slight to her if we didn't at least offer all our Northern hospitality to them." he then went on to explain.

"Of course Uncle Ned." she replied gently once she had cleared her throat.

Eddard's smile deepened and he placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "Thank you sweet girl." he then told her before he turned and return to where Robert, Cersei and his lady wife were waiting. Now she turned her head and looked for the golden head of hair of Jaime Lannister, briefly her eyes met Robb's blue ones. He was standing from the princess who seemed to be animatedly talking with him and Alysanne suppressed a giggle, it was clear that the young girl was infatuated with her cousin. Quickly she sent him a smile before she continued to turn her head and she finally spotted the man she was looking for. Jaime was standing on the far end of the entrance hall, lingering in a doorway with his arms folded over his chest as he spoke with his brother. Alysanne merely watched him for a moment before she moved to approach him. He was undoubtedly a gorgeous man, and she could easily see why many gossiped that he was the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms.

Slowly she walked to the two Lannister men but as she got close they each turned their heads and looked to her. Two sets of green eyes focused on her and Alysanne felt her stomach clench a little. She had never been nervous like this before. However she steeled herself and placed a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good evening my Lords." the brunette Stark said gently as way of greeting. Tyrion, the Imp, looked her once over and smiled before he glanced back to his brother and then back at her.

"Ah, you must be the Lady Alysanne Stark." Tyrion said and her grey eyes turned and looked to the man who stood shorter than her and her lips quirked into a wider smile.

"That is what everyone insists on calling me around here." she replied playfully. From his spot Jaime smiled as he too looked over the girl, while the other Lannister burst into a warm chuckle.

"Rumors have been reaching me ears since we got to the North of Benjen's daughter being a woman of radiant beauty and exquisite charm." Tyrion then said a smile still on his face. "I'm glad to see both claims are very true indeed."

Alysanne laughed and she bowed her head appreciatively as a light blush dusted across her ivory cheeks. "Well thank you Lord Tyrion." she then stated.

Slowly Jaime Lannister stood up from leaning against the stone archway and straightened himself, even smoothing his golden-brown doublet. Turning to face Alysanne he smiled to her before he bowed his head to her, as was the knightly thing to do. He then reached for brunette's hand and raised it to his lips to give her knuckles a kiss.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Alysanne." the blonde knight said and then slowly released her hand. Her cheek flushed and her blood seemed to run hot, though she had received small attentions and compliments from men before in her life however not ever from a man quite like Jaime Lannister. "To what pleasure do me and my brother owe your company?" he then asked and from the side Tyrion smirked to himself.

"My uncle asked that I escort you into the feast, Ser Jaime." she then informed him.

"And what of me? Am I to be denied the company of such a fair creature this evening?" Tyrion then gasp in mock shock and horror and Alysanne smiled apologetically to him.

"My pardons Lord Tyrion, if I had a sister she would gladly escort you. But sadly there is only a few of us Starks and so many of you Southern's." she then said and Tyrion waved his hand, as if to dismiss her apology to him.

"Do not fret my Lady, I'm sure my brother will make wonderful company for you." the dwarf then said. "As long as there is much wine at this feast I am sure I will be able to survive. My Lady," Tyrion said and bowed his head to her before looking to Jaime. "-brother." he said and then departed their immediate company. For a moment the pair were silent and each regarded the other.

"So you are to be my escort?" Jaime then asked as he leaned in a little closer to her and Alysanne tilted her head up and looked directly at his emerald eyes.

"Yes, my Lord." she then lowly replied, to which Jaime smiled and then offered his arm out to her as the doors to the Great Hall were opened. Whipping her head around she noticed everyone else was lined up and ready to make their procession into the feast and she quickly placed her hand onto the crook of the golden Lannister's arm.

"Well my Lady, please led the way." he then said lowly to her.

* * *

Alright kiddies, there you have it! Jaime and Alysanne have officially met! Hope it was worth the wait for you all and thank you guys for staying with this story, I very much appreciate you loyalty. As always I will ask for you to leave a review with your thoughts and comments!

For everyone who reviews they shall recieve a preview for the next chapter!

Until next time my darlings!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Welcome to yet another exciting chapter my lovely readers! Now before we launch into the good stuff I will need to one again make some clarifications so the events in this chapter don't get everyone confused. According to established lore for Song of Ice and Fire, the events of Game of Thrones starts in the year 298 AL and Jaime  & Cersei were born in 266 AL - making the Lannister twins 32 at the start of the first novel. Both Robb and Alysanne according to canon would be born in 282 AL making them sixteen at the start of the events of the first novel.

However for my own purposes I will state in this story that Jaime & Cersei were born in 268 AL, thus making them both 30.

Alright is that good? - everyone ready? I'm sure you guys have been dying to know what has been going on with Jaime, well never fear this chapter shall shed some light on what Jaime has been up to since his arrival in Winterfell and he view on meeting Alysanne.

* * *

At the royal caravan's arrival at Winterfell, Jaime had bee rather indifferent to it all. The North was vastly different than any of the other Seven Kingdoms, it was cool, the forests were thick and wild. But the charm of the North was not entirely lost on him, he was able to appreciate it's distinct beauty however he would be all to happy and eager to leave and return once again to the South. The Starks gave a proper and formal welcome at the gates of the Keep. Surveying his emerald gaze he had noticed how so much yet so little seemed to change in Eddard Stark. The years had certainly been kind to him as he was still quite a tall and strong man. As he looked about while King Robert greeted all the Starks children, and they certainly did have quite a few. However it was a head of brown hair standing next to Benjen Stark that caught her attention the most. It took little guess work to know who this young woman was, she had to be no other than the only daughter of Benjen and his late wife. On the journey up the Kingsroad he and Tyrion had heard rumours and gossip of this Stark girl, about her cool Northern beauty and charm. Once long ago Lyanna Stark had been called the Rose of the North but now many called this younger Stark lady by that same name.

There was just something about her grey eyes.

Jaime did not see her for the rest of the day as he had to go in search of his wayward brother, which to no surprise he found him in a brothel located not too far away from Winterfell. Even once he returned he was made busy by settling into the rooms that had been provided to him for the duration of the visit and going about his duties as a Kingsguard. Once when he was very young, Jaime had thought it a honourable and noble career for a young lord to pursue, being apart of the Kingsguard. With men like Barristan Selmy, a legend in his own right serving under King Aerys Targeryen... it had to be a fulfilling life - right? Of course that had not been Jaime's only reason for joining at the time... there had been his need to stay close to Cersei that had driven him to make his vows.

How he had been young and naive then.

Readying for the feast Jaime, there was a knock on the door. It was a servant boy come to deliver a message that his presence had been requested by the King to come to Eddard Stark's solar and speak with him. An odd request, he thought but never one to disobey his King he grabbed the scabbard and belt that held his sword and strapped it to his waist before departing the room. Very seldom did Robert Baratheon very want to just _talk_ with him. Usually he liked to taunt him, called his 'Kingslayer' and make him stand guard over him while he drank and disgraced his sister by taken any number of women to bed, all while he listened.

Entering the solar he was surprised to see not just Robert Baratheon seated at a table but also Eddard and Benjen Stark as well. Standing off to the side with the maester of Winterfell, an older man dressed in the heavy drab gray clothing of his position. Closing the door behind him he rested one of his hands casually over the pommel of his sword and slowly approached the gathered men.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" Jaime finally said, though a seat had been left empty for him he remained standing as he looked to Robert.

"Yes Lannister." the King acknowledged as he looked up to him. "Sure you know your father had been at me for years to release his son and heir from the Kingsguard." he then continued to say. This was truly no surprise to Jaime, his father had been upset ever since the Mad King had taken him for the Kingsguard. Tywin Lannister had been at it for years to try and get Jaime back, but vows were made for life. Nothing he thought could free him, not that he wanted to leave the Kingsguard anyway.

"My father can be stubborn on some issues I'm sure everyone here knows that." Jaime replied, his brows furrowed. Just what was Robert getting at? Briefly he looked to the two Starks wondering why this conversation was being held in their presence.

"Well like most times Tywin will be getting what he wants." Robert then said more to himself rather to anyone else but Jaime heard him none the less and he felt slight shock settle over him. Surely he couldn't mean...

"As of tonight when it is announced at the feast you will be released from your vows and duties as a Kingsguard." the king then continued.

"That's not possible, your-" Jaime then started.

"As King I decide what is possible and what isn't." Robert then cut him off with a stern voice as his face started to blanch red.

"You've done many years of great service, there is nothing to be ashamed of in that." the maester then said diplomatically, trying to ease the tension that was mounting in the room. "However what his Grace needs you to do more than protect him is to help him maintain peace and order in the Kingdoms and you will be do that as the heir and future Lord of Casterly Rock."

Conflicted. That was what Jaime felt in that moment. Part of him was enraged to be put aside in such a manner. But the idea of leaving the Kingsguard, leaving the manipulation and lies of court behind and return to his childhood home, a place he had not seen in years. Tyrion had made many comments over the years that the life of a Kingsguard was ill-suited for him, at first he had been offended by such statements. But over the years she realized the truth in his brother's words. He tired of the game that people played in Kings Landing. It was a constant war of words, intentions and lies.

"Is that why you bring me here, Your Grace? To tell me you no longer require my sword? Does my father even know?" Jaime then asked, speaking rather calmly and evenly.

"Lord Tywin does know, he had been informed before we left the capitol." Robert then said.

Before they left the capital? - Jaime wondered, why he the King then waited for so long to tell him of this. Now he glanced once again to Ned Stark and then to Benjen, once again wondering what reason they were here for.

"He was also informed that you would be married to a lady of my choosing for this favour I do him." the king then told him and once again Jaime was shocked.

"Married?" Jaime questioned lowly.

At this point Ned Stark saw fit to speak, "Robert asked upon his arrival that House Stark and Lannister bury the grudge that has existed since the war and join our houses." The Lord of Winterfell then stated.

"And who then is to be my bride? I've already heard whispers your eldest daughter is to be betrothed to my nephew, and your second daughter is much to young to be married to me." Jaime then said. He would never take a child bride, the youngest Stark girl was far too young and even if he had to wait until she was grown it would never settle the fact that there would be such an age difference between them.

"Your not to marry Ned's daughter but Benjen's daughter. She is one and seven years and certainly not _too_ young for you." Robert then supplied. Alysanne was young, nearly half the age that Jaime was, however there could be worse. It was not uncommon for Lords to marry their daughters off as young as twelve and thirteen. Alysanne was more grown, more woman than child. It was not an unreasonable age difference, large... but not unreasonable. As the blonde turned his head he looked to the lady in question's father, Benjen had been sitting looked rather serious and solemn since his entrance and now Jaime knew why.

"Your daughter?" Jaime said as he looked to Benjen.

"Yes..." the younger Stark brother stated lowly and looked to the blonde knight with fierce eyes. "I do not give her hand to you lightly, I never intended to marry her to someone she does not know or have a say in and certainly never meant to send her to the South. But as my King and brother have convinced me that both I and my daughter have a duty to help the realm as best we can and the way that we can do that is to make a marriage-alliance with your House and forge peace." Benjen told him and Jaime could see that if this man truly had any say or choice in the matter he would never permit his daughter to marry him. He wondered if his intended bride was aware of what was going on or if she would be just as surprised once she found out.

"You'll be married here is a week's time." Robert then decreed.

"A week?" Jaime questioned shocked that they would push for the wedding to happen so soon.

"I'll not be sending my daughter to the South where I will not be able to see her wedding." Benjen then stated, his voice leaving no room for further questioning. Jaime gave a short nod, he could understand and respect that. They were talking of his only child.

"We have a Sept and Heart tree here, both ceremonies will happen and you'll journey back to the South as man and wife." the master added in and Jaime nodded. Of course it would only be kind to allow her to marry here, her home where she was comfortable and with her family before she had to suddenly leave everything with no promise of return. A sigh escaped the blonde haired man and he raised his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And my father knows of this wedding then?" he then asked, surely Tywin would have wanted to be in attendance to the marriage of his eldest son and heir.

"Of course, it was our agreement that I choose your wife if I release you from the Kingsguard. I'm sure your father is more than pleased with this." Robert said as she reached for a goblet and sloshed back a large drink. Jaime crossed his hands before his hips and sighed, barely into the evening hours and the King was already well on his way to drunkenness. After many years serving the man, Jaime would be happy to admit that he would not miss the drunken rantings and actions he was subjected too on such a regular basis.

Jaime learned that his father would be sending money to support the wedding and the feast, no doubt Tywin Lannister would make sure his son had a grand ceremony worthy of the Lannister name. Lord Stark assured that the staff of the castle were already working to make all necessary preparations. Two large feasts in a weeks time was a heavy burden but there was a confidence that Ned spoke with about the staff and people of Winterfell that Jaime was satisfied at least that everything would be done. However when it came to asking about when the announcement would be made a new silence fell over the room.

"We'll make the announcement tonight." Benjen then stated lowly. "Permit me first to tell Alysanne, I do not want this to come as a shock to her. She needs to hear this from me." he then continued as he lifted his head. Both Ned and Robert nodded in response.

"It's agreed then, now let's get on with the feast." Robert declared before quickly downing the last of his wine and then slamming the goblet back down.

* * *

"My brother, to be tied down in marriage. The infamously beautiful Jaime Lannister will be a married man... how I can hear the women of King's Landing weeping already." Tyrion lamented dramatically with a mischievous grin on his face as he looked to his older brother. Jaime found himself grinning as well, at least at how Tyrion seemed so amused by the upcoming nuptials. Jaime himself was apprehensive, his green eyes would dart over to Cersei and wonder if she knew already or would be just as surprised as everyone else once her husband announced the betrothal. He almost wished he was able to speak with her beforehand and tell her himself, but now as they stood waiting to go into the Great Hall for the feast he knew he would not be able to speak with her with the privacy required for such a delicate conversation. Turning his head away from his gorgeous twin he looked to his younger brother and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Those women never had a chance before, I was Kingsguard then. Sworn to my duty." Jaime said in mock horror.

"Yes, yes I know." Tyrion dismissed but Jaime knew his brother never believed what he said. Jaime had suspected for the longest time that Tyrion had known able the true nature of Jaime and Cersei's relationship. The youngest Lannister was a smart man, no one could doubt that, not even his father. But in all the years that he had suspected that his brother knew the truth, Tyrion never said a thing, either to him, Cersei or to the King. Sometimes Jaime would wonder why his brother never said a thing but he knew Tyrion loved and cared for his family, perhaps Cersei less so. But Mrycella and Tommen adored their uncle... and Tyrion desperately wanted the approval of their father so turning in his siblings for treason would surely not earn him their father's love.

"Still Robert gave you quite the pretty young bride, if he truly hated you he could have chosen someone far worse. Like one of Walder Frey's daughters for example." Tyrion then said his amused smirk still plastered across his face.

In that moment a movement from the corner of his eyes caused Jaime to turn his head and he spotted the brunette in question walking across the hallway to them. As she approached he regarded her. She was a petite girl, given the only other Northern women he had seen as been the fierce women of House Mormont and none of them could be described as delicate Ladies. But Alysanne Stark was a beauty, unlike women of the South who often sported lighter colored hair, she had the darker hair often associated with those of the North. Her sky was the color of fresh cream and it looked soft and smooth. She had large, round grey eyes that were a little too big for her face... but the more he looked at her face he realized that her wide expressive eyes might be the most captivating feature on her face. Her hair was long and her form was pleasing, indeed as Tyrion had said she was beautiful and she was young. Any man's dream for a bride.

Ever since first seeing in at the entrance of Winterfell he had wondered about her, about why he had been ensnared by the short, brief gaze that they had shared. He had thought about for most of the day and of course thought of her quite a bit once he knew that they would be married. He had to wonder what she was like, they had yet to share two words with each other. As she approached he attempted to keep his face calm, impassive as not to betray what he knew and she did not.

"Good evening my Lords." the brunette woman said and Jaime felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he heard a soft, sweet voice pass by her rosy lips. So far there was nothing unpleasing about his lady wife-to-be.

"Ah, you must be the Lady Alysanne Stark." Tyrion spoke before Jaime had the chance too.

"That is what everyone insists on calling me around here." she replied quickly and with a mischievous smirk on her face. It was not many women who could have suck quick wits especially when conversing with Tyrion. Perhaps she was not as delicate as she seemed. Already Jaime could hear the approval in his brother's voice when he spoke to her and Alysanne was gracious as a lady should be but she did not duck her head or shy away from speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Alysanne." Jaime said as he placed a kiss on her hand, so this was his future wife and his escort for the feast. It seemed Ned Stark was doing his best to try and ease their meeting. There were far too many tales of young ladies never meeting or even speaking to their husbands-to-be until they were exchanging vows before a septon. At the very least he would get to know her a little bit before they were married. As Tyrion excused himself, likely to let the pair get better acquainted and he smiled at the back of his brother's retreating form.

"So you are to be my escort?" Jaime then asked as he leaned in a little closer to her and Alysanne tilted her head up and looked directly at him. He saw a slightly an emotion flicker in her eyes that he could not place, but Jaime was quite up to the task of decoding what that emotion was. As Alysanne nodded to him he gave her a smile, one that he knew charmed the ladies with ease.

"Yes, my Lord." she then lowly replied and Jaime took her hand to place it at the crook of his arm as the doors to the hall opened.

"Well my Lady, please led the way." he then said lowly to her as they fell into line behind all the other Starks, Baratheons and Lannisters and walked into the feast.

* * *

Well there you have it, wanted to give you guys a chapter to focus on Jaime's POV in the events of the story so far. Tell me what you think? And what do you guys think is the nature of Jaime and Cersei's relationship in this story? The answer may surprise you.

Also would like to know if you guys like getting both sides of the story (being Alysanne's and then Jaime's) or would you prefer I focus just on one or the other?

For every person who reviews they shall get a preview of the next chapter and perhaps some hints to some twists and turns coming in later chapters! Please leave a comment, critique or word of encouragement it all goes a long way to fuel my writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** **;** Firstly I want to thank everyone for their patience while waiting for this chapter! Work has been crazy for me and finding times to sit down and write have been few and far between. All your support and reviews mean so much to me and motivate me to write so thank you for that! On that note a special shout out to **Bjewell55** , **Bella-Swan11** and **ToshimiOkami** for your reviews on chapter five! - this chapter is specially dedicated to you.

I do apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes, I am sometimes not very good at catching my one mistakes. That being said if anyone is interested in being the beta for this story I will be happy to have you! Second to that if anyone is good at making story id graphics I would be happy to speak to you about making one for this story - please just send me a message.

I won't waste too much time going on and on, but let's get right into it! Please review at the end for a quicker update!

* * *

The main doors of Winterfell burst open as a small brunette figure came stumbling out. Cool fresh air felt like it was stinging her cheeks. The stars twinkled and glimmered overhead like they had done every night before and would for many, many nights to come. The courtyard of the keep was basically empty, she heard low sounds coming from the stables as the horses were being set in for the night. Looking up to the ramparts of the outer walls encircling Winterfell she saw the night guards at their usual posts. Everything was as it should be in the keep, like nothing was wrong, like nothing had changed. But in her world, everything was different now.

In the course of a single night, everything she had ever known or course she thought her life would take was now forever changed.

Alysanne's heart was racing inside of her chest, so fast that she was almost sure it would race up her throat and jump out of her mouth. Whipping her head around she tried to find a place to retreat to, she needed some privacy – a moment of respite. She felt bad for running from the feast, but she couldn't stand having so many eyes looking at her. There had been cheering, after the stunned silence that was. The men of the North were shocked to hear that a Stark would marry a Lannister given the history between the two houses, but then excitement filled the room – even if it was polite excitement due to the presence of the King and the royal family. Celebratory wine and mead had been brought out to toast the betrothal and Alysanne had been so shocked, standing there as Sansa and some other women congratulated her on the engagement.

She had politely thanked them but inside she felt herself starting to crumble, she had to get outside before she broke down in front of all the guests that filled the Great Hall. When the Royal party had arrived in Winterfell she had known that it would change many things for the Stark family, she had just not anticipated that it would change so much in her own life. Never had it crossed her mind that the King had partly come to arrange her marriage… a marriage to Jaime Lannister no less. Her mind could barely wrap itself around the idea.

Moving down from the entryway she crossed the courtyard, her arms folded around her middle and she followed her usual path towards the Godswoods. The air was not yet cold enough for it to frost her breath, but she did regret not getting a cloak to keep her warm. It had crossed her mind to go to her rooms and hide there, but she knew someone would come looking for her there, and she just needed a moment of peace and quiet to sort through the chaotic thoughts that ran through her head.

There had been little notice given to her, her father had told her himself… until that point she had been having a lovely evening… a wonderful evening...

* * *

 _The feast had been in full swing, wine was plentiful and flowing. It was an amusing sight to see their Southern guests get a taste of Northern wine, which was stronger than what they made in the South. Once the courses were paraded out music started and many started to dance in the small space that separated the tables that lined either side of the Great Hall. There was lots of laughter and happy chatter, a lively occasion by all accounts. Alysanne sat with Rob and Theon at one of the head tables, just one level from the one that Lord and Lady Stark, her father as well as the King and Queen sat at. Most of the Stark children and the royal prince's and princess were seated together. Jon was sitting near the back of the hall with the squires and stable hands, it had been Catelyn's wish that he not be seated with them, as not to offend the King and Queen. She had been laughed as Theon stole them some more wine, usually they were only permitted a glass at feasts such as this, but with their being little oversight now that the feast was half done they were table to steal away a half pitcher of wine from another table without notice._

 _Looking towards where the dancers were she smiled, there was something just so purely joyful in the music and the movement of bodies that she could not ignore. Sipping from her newly filled cup she turned and looked to her companions._

 _"Figure Leila will dance with me?" she overheard Theon ask Robb as he looked across two tables over to the blacksmith's daughter who was seated next to her father and brother._

 _"Maybe, if she hadn't heard about your dalliance to visit Ros last night." Robb said back and Theon frowned in response._

 _"Ros means nothing to me." The Greyjoy heir objected._

 _"She means a few silver coins to you." Robb stated with a grin as he too took another gulp of wine._

 _Alysanne rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was no secret in Winterfell that Theon was a womanizer, ever since he had figured out what a brothel was for, he had been a regular customer. Secondly he flirted with anything in a dress. Thankfully Theon feared the wrath of Robb and Jon and never tried to charm her, though his true worry would be that she would just an arrow between his eyes if he even dared to try and seduce her._

 _"Did you want to dance?" Robb then asked her lowly and her grey eyes blinked as she looked to him. The brunette only hesitated a moment before a wide smile crossed her lips and she rose from the table along with him. They made their way to the open area where the other dancers assembled and got in place just in time to join into a lively and traditional Northern dance. Joyful laughter flew from Alysanne as she jumped, twirled and spun around with her cousin._

 _Moments later cheering and clapping filled the hall as one song ended and another quickly began. This one just as lively as the last but this one was set to the tune of 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair' – which caused many of the guests to sing in chorus while the dancing occurred. Alysanne danced this one with Bran while Robb had delighted Princess Myrcella to dance with him. She and Bran danced dramatically together and both laughed jovially at their antics. Once her second dance was done she was about to return to her seat but as she turned around she came face to face with Jaime Lannister. She let out a small gasp of surprise and her eyes flashed up to meet his._

 _"May I have the next dance Lady Alysanne?" he then asked in an even and polite tone. The petite brunette swallowed dryly before she spoke._

 _"You may." She replied lowly and saw amusement seem to flash in his emerald eyes before he held out his hand for her to take. Slowly Alysanne placed her hand into his and let him lead her back into the open floor along with the other dancers that were readying themselves._

 _They stood across from each other, Alysanne lining along with the other women and Jaime stood opposite from her in line with the men. They stared at each other in silence as the musicians set up for their next song, a man with a lute and another with a fiddle stood to play for this song and as the music started the women and men bowed to each other. It was a slow song when compared to those that came before it, it was a song better suited for couples to dance too._

 _The fiddle started and Alysanne fell into step with the dance, stepping forward to meet Jaime, they turned in place and then stepped back to the opposite lines. Then the partners next to them moved and once they had switched lines Alysanne and Jaime stepped forward their hands reached out and they circle each other for one rotation and then turned away from each other and criss-crossed around the other couples that was dancing next to them. Her pace through the dance was even, slow and measured. Her heart was beating heavy in her chest, until this night she had only ever danced in lessons or with her cousins and family at other feasts… well she had once danced with Theon but with him being a ward at Winterfell it felt as if he was part of the family._

 _As she circled another woman and then turned to crossed paths with Jaime once again she found he was still looking at her with deep seeded amusement in his eyes. For a split second she nearly faltered in her step, once she reached Jaime then they once again joined hands and then turned to step forwards three steps and then back one._

 _"Are you enjoying the feast Ser Jaime?" Alysanne asked, needing to say something to her partner even as they danced._

 _"I am. The North has had many surprises for me so far." He replied, speaking just as low as she had. They then parted aways, stepping away and crossing around another dancing pair before they returned to reach other and circled each other once again. "You are a wonderful dancer my Lady." He then said as they rotated around each other again._

 _"Thank you." She said almost breathlessly. For that moment it almost felt like they were the only pair dancing, when she turned away from him her eyes sought no other and instead her eyes would return to him the moment her body faced him once again._

 _"I fear I may be causing some jealousy, your cousins and the young Greyjoy seem to be watching us quite avidly." Jaime then said and Alysanne had to tear her eyes away from her dance partner to notice that Robb, Theon and Jon were standing to the side of the Hall watching them intently._

 _"I doubt that is true." Alysanne then said as they circled each other once more. "No one has any reason to be that is…"_

 _"You might be surprised." She heard him say from the small distance that was put between them and she had to wonder what it was he meant. The rest of their dance passed by with little more conversation and at the end they were back into their original lines and each bowed to the other once again. Clapping once again filled the hall as another dance concluded. Raising her head she looked to Jaime Lannister, neither one moved to leave their spots, that was until the brunette felt a hand upon her shoulder and she turned to see her father standing behind her. He gazed at her fondly but something seemed off with him, he seemed a little tense. Alysanne smiled to him hoping to dispel whatever it was that seemed to be plaguing her father._

 _She glanced back Jaime and saw him smile at them both before he turned and moved off, presumably back to his table. Turning back to her father she continued to grin at him as he took her hand and they took their places for the next dance. After the dance with the golden Lannister she was relieved to be dancing with her father, this was easy and comfortable. The musicians struck up a slow waltz rather than a large group dance. Taking her father's hand she stepped close to him and they started to move in time with the music._

 _"You look beautiful tonight… so much like your mother. She would be proud of the woman you have become." Benjen Stark murmured and Alysanne looked up to him. He never denied her information about her mother, but she knew even all these years later that he was still heartbroken over the death of her mother._

 _"I do wish she could see me grown now." Alysanne whispered lowly._

 _"She does, the Gods let her see through the Heart Tree every time you pray. She has seen." Her father responded with confidence. She was struck with the need to ask her father what it was that seemed to be bothering him but before she could her father spoke again; "There is something that will happen tonight… something you need to know before it happens."_

 _A knot formed in her stomach and her breath hitched in her throat._

 _"I am so sorry my daughter… I had wanted to give you choice in your destiny, but that is just not how the Gods meant for it to be." Benjen then said in lament. The tone of his voice put her further off, realizing that something was terribly and horribly wrong._

 _"Please, father, just tell me." Alysanne said, her voice felt the strain as if it was about to crack or waver. However she managed to keep her resolve even as she was having a growing sense of dread creep over her._

 _"The King has arranged a marriage for you Alysanne." He then told her. "It is to Jaime Lannister."_

* * *

The news had been shocking, Jaime was after all in the Kingsguard. It had been the first question that she had raised to her father, that was when she had found out that King Robert was releasing Jaime from his vows so he could be the heir to Casterly Rock once again. But even hearing that did not make it seem real. Jaime Lannister was just under twice her age, while it was not the largest or the worst age difference that could occur in a marriage. Walder Frey had had many wives that could have been young enough to be his daughter… or even his granddaughter.

The fallen leaves on the ground crunched under her feet as she walked speedily through the Godswoods. Frost quickly appeared by her side, her silver head nudged against her calf in a form of greeting. Her deep, quick breaths visibly whisped out of her mouth but then she heard the sound of another pair of footsteps rushing up behind her. Her head quickly turned and she saw Robb rushing through the trees to reach her. As he came before he quickly swept her into his arms.

"I won't let him take you." Robb said suddenly and firmly into her ear. One of his hands was buried into her long brown hair. Alysanne felt her throat ache as she did want to burst into tears. In one night everything in her left had changed.

"Robb…" she said lowly against his shoulder.

"Marry me." He then suddenly stated and pulled back to look at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. "I mean it, marry me. Tonight. I'll get Jon, Theon and even Jory… they will witness us as we go to the Heart Tree. By morning there will be nothing any of those Lannister's can do." Robb told her.

As much as his offer was tempting… and romantic even. But she knew that she could not allow him to do this with her, there was so much on the line. "We can't..." she said once then again louder when she realized that he had not heard her.

"Robb…. I cannot." She said as tears came to her eyes and she looked to him.

"I don't understand-" Robb started but Alysanne shook her head she couldn't listen to him plead to her.

"The King himself made this match… if I refuse we'd start another war. Your father, our family… we can't put them through that." Alysanne said as she stepped backwards and pulled herself out of the comfort of Robb's arms. She wiped at her eyes trying her best to pull herself together, she had to be strong.

"What are you saying?" he then asked her his voice reflected his pain. Blinking her eyes before she lifted them, grey meeting blue and both were swimming in tears.

"I love you Robb…." She breathed. "But I can't marry you, I'm to marry Jaime Lannister in two days."

* * *

Well hate to leave it at such an emotional spot but this is where I shall end it for today, please don't hate me! Hope you guys liked the scene between Alysanne and Jaime, it will get more focused on them in chapters to come, never fear. If you want or would like a visual for what the dance was that they did go to; you tube /watch?v= ykf0dtw8OYc (just remove spaces). I adore that scene from Pride and Prejudice and thought it was such a beautifully choreographed dance that I had to use it as the dance for this scene, since I obviously have no idea about any 14th century dances.

As always please leave reviews, they help inspire me and every review will receive a preview for the next chapter!

Until next time dearies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** **;** So to make up to you lovely readers for my lack of updating I bring you an other chapter! (And head up this is a shorter chapter) This one I had been looking forward to writing actually for a while. As much as I know we all find the Jaime x Cersei relationship creepy at best, I do find it fascinating to write. Now I know that canon Jaime is a very different person than the version of Jaime I will be writing. Please do remember that this is an AU story so I may not keep a character as "true" as they would appear in source material.

As always my shout-out to reviewers, thanks to **LadyRedStar** for your review. I am glad that you like my story and look forward to giving more updates in the future.

If anyone has any comments, questions or general feedback please leave me a review! Also still open to anyone who would like to Beta this story or consult with me on a story id graphic.

* * *

The sky was darker than black ink, dawn would soon break and bring grey light across the Northern sky. Winterfell was dead quite in deep sleep as the feast had wrapped up a few hours ago, King Robert had drunk himself nearly into a comatose state, with his face buried into the bosom of a serving girl. For all the ale and wine that was consume that evening it would not be surprising to see that all those in the castle would not rise until late morning at the earliest. The feast had been quite the success, or so the King had proclaimed. After the announcement of the engagement Robert Baratheon had gone on and on about how proud he was to engineer a solid alliance between the Westerlands and the North, as well as an end to the cold war between the Starks and Lannisters. Already he heralded the future as a time of glory for all their houses.

Ned and Benjen Stark had put on smiling face but anyone could see that those grins had not reached either of their eyes. But even after some more alcohol even the most stern faced of the Northerner's seemed to brighten up to the idea of a union and the prosperity that trade with the Westerlands would bring. They would be able to trade their raw goods down to the South, wood, wool, fish and coal and in return they would get trade of wheat, gems, and gold - valuable things that they could then use to trade with the Reach for fruits, barely and sheep. It would bring a new age of wealthy for the Northern houses and all their people. The ramifications and benefits of this marriage were lengthy, and for once there was a chance of peace between the two great houses that backed the crown. Perhaps this was truly a plan of pure genius, after all it would get Tywin Lannister what he had always wanted, his firstborn back to be his heir.

Jaime smirked as he swirled the goblet in his hand. It was half full of wine but he had not touched it in some time, only stared at the deep ruby contents deep in thought. The moments after the announcement had been seen in two different ways. The North men were caught off guard, there was a deep loyalty that ran in the veins of these people – they were stunned to see that one of their own would marry a southerner. He had heard in gossip that quickly followed that apparently it had been assumed by most of the North that Alysanne Stark would eventually wed the heir to Winterfell; Robb Stark.

But he could see the dissention among the Starks themselves. There had been little time between the King's decision on the arrangement and the feast to warn all of the Stark household. The shock was apparent on them most. However some seemed to quickly take to it, Ned Stark's eldest daughter had seemed pleased and excited by the news. Catelyn Stark had also smiled appropriately and moved to congratulate her niece. As for the males of the Stark family he had noticed almost each one glare at him in turn, surely one if not all were plotting his death, especially the older ones maybe even the youngest daughter. The only Stark who probably wasn't plotting his death was the youngest of them all – Rickard or Rickon was his name, he was simply too young to truly know what is going on.

The candles flickered, they were burning low. As much as he knew that he should get some sleep it eluded him. Despite how the entire night went all he could find himself thinking about was Alysanne. He pictured her eyes when they had danced, they had been deep, endless…. Her eyes were grey with flecks of silver, bright like stars. He remembered her when he had watched her dancing with her father and the deeply stunned look on her face when he assumed she found out she would be marrying him and the look when she had turned to face him, her eyes that had been sparkling when they were dancing were now just as stark as her last name would suggest.

Jaime had watched her rush from the Great Hall as soon as she was able to gracefully leave the horde of people lined up to congratulate her on her coming nuptials. He should not have been so concerned, he had barely known her a day. One conversation and a dance did not make him in love with her like the romantic stories and songs would say. However she was to be his wife, in two days no less.

Sighing Jaime put the goblet down on the desk and rose from the seat he had been occupying. He looked to the parchment that was spread across the desk. No doubt he would receive a raven from his father in the morning or the next eve – likely to be filled with orders for him as the new heir to Casterly Rock. All in all he had little to complain about his bride to be, she was pretty and courteous – everything a proper wife should be.

Suddenly the door to his room opened slowly, he turned and was greeted with the sight of his golden haired twin slowly creeping in through the small gap of the door. Once she was inside she quickly slid the door closed. As Cersei lifted her head and looked to him with green eyes that matched his own he sighed lowly and gave a shake of his head.

"You shouldn't be here." He said lowly, even though this place was not the capitol there was no telling who might be around to see the Queen sneak into her twin brother's room in the dead of night. Even though he was leagues away Varys was always spouting out how he had his 'little birds' everywhere in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Someone might have seen you." Jaime continued as he paced to the window, drawing it closed fully.

"No one did." Cersei assured him as she crossed her arms around herself and adjusted the silk shawl she had wrapped around her. Jaime gave her a sceptical look, this was not King's Landing, there was no way that they could know the people or the keep as well as they should to be sure that they were not seen sneaking about.

"No one saw me Jaime." She insisted with an edge to her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he then asked as he leaned his arm against the stone frame of the window.

"Will you not even look at me?" his twin asked him and a sigh escaped the other lips. He tensed for a moment and then turned and faced her.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't affected by the golden beauty standing across from him. It was one of the reasons that they had done what they had done, not once, not twice but again and again. Looking at Cersei was seeing himself, the other half of him… or so they had always told themselves. To make their affair okay, they tried to reason it out that it was meant to be - that they could defy every rule and sense of honour that existed just because they wanted to be together.

For a few long moments they just stared at each other. Jaime could see a parade of emotions flash across Cersei's emerald eyes. Everything from angry, to hurt, to sad to betrayed and even regret. After a few minutes he had to lower his eyes to the floor to avoid her gaze. He was sure that many emotions were being shown through his eyes, each one painful and deep.

"So you are really going to marry that Northern chit?" Cersei finally asked, to anyone else she might have seemed calmed as she asked him, but Jaime could recognize the silent storm that was brewing inside of her, the venom slipped down just a little as she avoided using Alysanne's name.

"Your husband deemed it to be, so has father." Jaime said lowly. Turning his head he quickly glanced at her and then looked away, gazing towards the hearth that was still glowing with embers. "You sure picked one hell of a time to start caring."

"What makes you think I never cared?" she asked him sharply.

"I believe it was the night after you gave birth to Tommen, you told me you couldn't do _this_ anymore." Jaime said as he closed a couple steps between them his hand wildly gesturing between the two of them. "You told me that we had to stop, for the good of the children." He continued placing heavy emphasis on each word.

"You did not see me for three weeks after that, you made it clear you wanted to move on and so I did the same, but now that I will marry someone else you care?" he then asked.

"You like her…" Cersei accused lowly. "I saw it while you were dancing…. You are attracted to her."

"Is that a crime?" Jaime asked as he turned and paced the room with long strides. "-that I find my bride to be pretty?"

"She's a child." She said venomously. This statement cause Jaime stopped and turned to face the twin, staring at her with wide incredulous eyes. The realization that dawned on him left him stunned for a moment.

"You are jealous of her." He stated plainly and Cersei narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She stated, her long fingers dug into the fabric of her shawl. Though she denied it he saw the way her brows furrowed and Jaime realized that he had hit the bull's-eye. Though Cersei may be able to put on a mask of indifference for her husband and for the rest of the realms, but for him that mask did not work. He had known her since before they were born, there was quite literally no part of her that he didn't know.

"But you are." Jaime stated once again. It was a strange concept to now have the tables turned in their relationship. For so long they had hidden what they did, knowing it would be their lives if they were ever caught. Jaime had endured watching his twin marry another man, stood guard at the door when they completed their wedding night. For years he had to watch her with another and pretend it had not bothered him. And it did bother him, but Jaime knew the way of the world. Cersei was required to perform her wifely duties. It even bothered him when he gave birth to her first boy, the only true son she ever gave to Robert Baratheon. That child did not survive, but Jaime remembered looking at the babe and wanting to kill yet another King, this time for deeply personal reasons. Yet he had endured all that for Cersei, because he knew in his heart that she only loved him and never cared for her drunk and fool of a husband.

But now it was Cersei's turn to watch and endure yet she stood before him green with jealousy and he suspected prepared to do anything to stop this wedding.

"You belong with me." She said steadfastly, no waver or hesitation in her voice.

"Do you propose that we will tell your husband then?" he questioned as he hands clenched into fists at his sides in frustration and his eyes narrowed. She waited years to tell him this? To let him go and then try and take him back? To bring this all back up again just when he had thought it was all over?

"Perhaps we will announce it at breakfast, tell the Stark while we are at it." He added his green eyes darkened as he looked her way, and Cersei's did the same. Even as angry as he was in that moment, Jaime felt the need – the urge to rush to his twin and take her in his arms. For so long he lamented the loss he had felt between the two of them. To see her constantly and silently wish for her to come back to him. Even after all this time… it still felt fresh to him.

When it came to Alysanne he did not know what to truly think. By all accounts and with little interaction he had, had with his bride to be she seemed a sweet, dutiful girl – young to be sure but that was not an unappealing trait. Even Tyrion had remarked a few times about how many lords would line up to have such a bride for themselves. Yet Jaime felt very much a prisoner to this engagement, marrying who he was told too, by Robert Baratheon no less. The King had never held back his disdain for the _Kingslayer,_ but as far as choice of brides went if Robert had truly wanted to punish him he could have chosen far, far worse.

"Don't marry her, Jaime… for me." Cersei turned to pleading to him. She stepped forward, closing the space between them and her hand reached out to touch his arm. It was a light, gentle touch - one that used to center his world, but now was both foreign and comforting.

"I've done many things for you dear sister." He stated and was slow to shrug off her touch. Clearly as much as he wanted to remain angry, it was hard, so very hard for him to be angry with her. Especially when she looked to him like that.

"I followed you to King's Landing, I joined the Kingsguard so we wouldn't be separated… I gave up all honor I had for you… They call me a man without honor, that was the Starks only hesitation in even agreeing to this match. Now you ask me for this last piece of honor I can cling too?" he asked her. In all the years he had very much pretended that he was not bothered by the talks of the people. The names that they called him, the way they spoke of him. Tyrion had once counselled him to ignore it all, for there was much worse things to be called. But as a knight he had sworn many vows and one was to maintain himself and to be honourable. "- and for what? So I might be your secret lover again? Or do you just not want anyone else to have me?" he then questioned.

As green as Cersei's eyes were they could hold more ice in them than any Northerner could hope to muster. The soft snapping noises from the fire in the room filled the silence between them. He knew if she could, Cersei would be yelling at him in that very moment. However if she were to do that someone would surely hear and they would be discovered.

"We belong together Jaime, you know it and I know it. Nothing will change that, not Robert and certainly not this wolf bitch." Cersei said to him as she stared him down.

"So you have said, but you only come back the moment another woman is offered to me. I tire of this, go back to your room, we cannot be seen." Jaime said and his hand came up and his rubbed his brow tiredly. First morning light was nearly upon them and the servants of the household would soon rise and start their day, one of them was sure to see Cersei if she did not go soon. Someone would see and there would be more whispers about what the Lannister twins really were to each other. Of course Cersei knew this and her eyes darted to the door as if she expected it to open at any time.

"This conversation is not over Jaime." The Queen stated heatedly as she moved to the door.

"This conversation _is_ over, my wedding is in two days as your husband proclaimed. " he spoke to her back and saw her froze with her hand on the doorknob.

"We will see about that." He heard her say though it was likely not meant for his ears. He watched her with trained eyes as she opened the door and slipped out and it closed with a creak and a sound thud. Jaime strode to the desk and grabbed the goblet he had, had before. In a swift motion he brought it up to his lips and tossed it back into his throat, gulping the remains in one motion. He slammed the cup down it such force that the metal dented into the wood. Bracing his hands on the edge of the desk he hung his head.

Why did she have to come? Could she not have just let him believe that she was over him as he had suspected for so long? His eyes slid closed and he sighed, memories flooded his mind - thinking of the many trysts that they had shared. He remembered fucking his sister in the gardens late at night, in small rooms about the Red Keep, never using the same one twice so no one might figure them out. The image of Cersei spread below him had filled many pleasant dreams and as he looked forward to his wedding now it was hard to envision a brunette in Cersei's place. What would it be like to take the maidenhead of his bride?

Sleep would likely elude him for the night, thoughts of Cersei usually did. Again and again he cursed in his mind as he felt the hot stiffness on the inside of his breeches, it ached for the woman with golden hair who had just left.

"Damn her." Jaime muttered to himself.

* * *

Was this quite what you guys were expecting? I know that some of you have been wondering about when I would address the Jaime x Cersei aspect of the story - and well here you go. Clearly I am taking it a slightly different way than canon has it. My version of Jaime is conflicted, while this story will have him be slightly OOC I do imagine that in this AU he feels a larger moral conflict with himself over his feelings/relationship with Cersei. When I first start into the world of Game of Thrones I hated this pair with a passion but ever since season two I did see a different side of Jaime (though I admit his relapse to his old character traits in season six has me angry once again), and I wanted to see a version of Jaime that was more like that.

So now what do you think will happen? Will Jaime resume a relationship with Cersei again? Is Bran going to see them in the tower? - or even fall? Will Alysanne ever find out?

ALSO! here comes my first fic recommendation;

 **The Dragon Born** by _NutellaFairy29:_ Rescued as a babe by Lord Eddard Stark, the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, always knew her life was seen as a mercy. She lived always fearing, never safe, never knowing when Robert Baratheon would want her head. With a war amongst Kings rising, a dragon forged from ice shall rise from the flames. And will take back what was stolen from her, with fire and blood.

Is a well thought out tale filled with delightful OC's and a wonderful AU. Extremely well written and exiting, highly recommend it to anyone, especially if you are looking for fire, dragons and all around badass-ness from the female heroine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note ; ** Firstly I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter. As much I wish I could promise regular and scheduled updates, my work and offline life hardly ever allow me to plan time to write. So again I do thank you for your patience and hope I still have many of you sticking this out with me. I do not intend to stop this story I have so much planned!

Thank you especially to those who reviewed the last chapters - **amrawo** and **The King in White**! Some questions were brought up in the reviews that I will address. This is _not_ a love triangle story, as much as Robb and Alysanne have had feelings for each other that is not going to be a focus in this story. It may come up in later chapters but will not be the central conflict. As for Bran, I know a few of your have wondered and I am afraid you will still have to wonder what his fate will be, but that shall be revealed in the next two chapters after this one!

If any readers have any comments, questions, concerns or feedback please leave a review, as I love to get them! Also I am still open to welcome a Beta for this story or someone who can make a id graphic for this story cover!

* * *

Two days had never flown by so quickly, since the announcement of the wedding by King Robert, all of Winterfell had been in an uproar to make all the preparations. Hunters were sent out for fresh kills to serve at the wedding banquet. Extra supplies were immediately sent for from the towns closest to Winterfell. With the promise of Lannister gold and supplies to replenish what was spent to host the feast, no expense was spared. Everyone seemed to be in constant motion, there was so much to do and such little time. For Alysanne the most prominent challenge to tackle was the matter of her wedding dress or rather her wedding dresses. She was going to need two. There was to be a ceremony in the Sept for the Lannister's and also a ceremony at the weirwood tree to satisfy both the Stark and Umber heritage that flowed in her veins. The ceremony before the Seven would occur first, then the other right after.

White satin was dyed red and the seamstresses that had comes with the royal caravan to see to the wardrobe of the Queen and royal children were the ones tasked with making her first dress. They made it in the Southern style, it was lighter than dresses she was accustomed to wearing. Alysanne felt bad to see them work so hard for a dress she would wear once, she had seen many women bent over the fabrics, embroidering visions of lions and vines of gold into the rich red fabric. In some respects it was truly amazing to see such intricate work come together so quickly, things that would usually takes weeks were being accomplished in the couple short days between the announcement of the engagement and the wedding itself. Thankfully though only one dress was needed to be made, for her Northern ceremony she would wear her mother's wedding dress.

Benjen Stark had kept the dress tucked away exactly for this purpose. It had been Serena's wish to keep the dress for her firstborn daughter to wear when she married. Little had either Benjen or Serena known but they would only have a single daughter to inherit the dress. Despite having been stored away for years it was in excellent condition. It was a dress of Stark grey and silver thread embroidering along the corset depicting the very same Heart Tree in the Godswoods of Winterfell and wolves, the sigil animal of House Stark. Along the cuffs of the sleeves were a pattern that resembled chains, the sigil of House Umber, a small symbol of her mother's House that she would wear. Only minor alterations to the hem and the sleeve length needed to be made to the dress and Alysanne loved her dress dearly, able to feel that her mother would be with her on her wedding day in spirit at least.

In the course of those two days there had actually been little time for Alysanne to spend time with her husband to be, between the preparations and the hours spent with the seamstresses she had little time to see her own family let alone Ser Jaime. She had though been visited by Queen Cersei as she was being fitted with her dress for the Sept ceremony, she had said few words, her green eyes were firm and seemed wary of her even as she spoke gently and with kinds words. In the end Alysanne was hopeful about her relations with her future good-sister, but still had yet to figure out where they stood with each other. On the other hand Alysanne found herself quite liking her future good-brother, Tyrion. She found him witty and funny, she had encountered him a couple times about the Keep each time they had been pleasant with the other and Tyrion had even voiced his approval to her.

 _"You will be just what my brother needs, he is in sore need of a good woman after all this."_ Is what the littlest Lannister had last said to her. Though she hadn't understood what he had met at first, she could only assume he was referring to Jaime's service in the Kingsguard.

Once the day of the wedding rolled around Alysanne felt nervous, she had had only two real conversations with her groom and she was set to marry in a few hours. Servants had woken her early to bring hot water and a tub into her room and help her bathe. Sansa, Arya and Lady Catelyn had come to also help her prepare. Though admittedly Arya only sat around either lamenting that Alysanne was marrying at all or asking endless questions about Jaime Lannister and Sansa was speculative about the ceremonies and how the feats would unfold while also wondering what her wedding to the crown Prince, Joffrey, would be like. Catelyn was the one who helped Alysanne prepare and style her hair. For the first ceremony she would keep to the southern style. Her long locks of brown hair were piled up to the top of her head in an intricate pattern. It seemed an impractical and time consuming but she did not utter a word on complaint and even found herself liking the way it looked in the end. There was a certain kind of elegance to it, but ultimately it would not be her style of choice.

Getting into her wedding dress made everything seem so much more real, this was truly it – her wedding day. Her cousins and Lady aunt left and her father came, the one who would walk her down to the Sept and give her away. Her placed the Stark cloak around her shoulders and kissed her brow before they left her room, for the last time. Already her things were packed, ready for the journey to King's Landing, only a few things remained unpacked but had been moved to the room that after tonight she would share with Jaime Lannister, as husband and wife.

Alysanne wasn't even aware of her moving or her walk down to the Sept, she only realized that she had arrived as the doors creaked open. Her grey eyes lifted and she looked down the crowded room, the Sept was glowing in warm amber light of a hundred candles, even in the midafternoon the grey skies of the North required the candles to be used even during the day. The Sept was packed with guests, to the right was her family, the Starks and to the left were the Lannister's and the Baratheon's and all turned to watch the bride as she entered and made her way down the central aisle. At first Alysanne looked to each side and made eye contact with some but as soon as her stomach clenched her step faltered and she felt her father grip her arm a little tighter. Her head turned and she looked to him and saw him give her a warm smile to comfort it. It seemed to ground her and once she was able her looked forward once again towards the front of the Sept where the septon was waiting… as well as her husband-to-be. He stood in radiant golden armour with red, the Lannister cloak was draped over his forearm.

He was turned to look at her as she came down the aisle, his green eyes looked directly to hers and for the moment that was all she could see. She rolled her lower lip between her teeth and the distance between them grew less and less. Soon she was ascending the few steps. Her body was moving automatically as the brunette turned to face her father. As she looked up to him they exchanged a look of understanding. Benjen sighed as he looked to his daughter, seeing the woman she had become. Now he was to give her away, she would not just be his daughter, she would be a man's wife. The years had gone by all too soon, he determined.

Leaning forward he kissed her forehead before they both turned and he presented her hand to Jaime Lannister. The golden haired knight took a step down and then took Alysanne's hand. This was the transition, she would leave behind her Stark name and become a Lannister. Her hand trembled slightly in his hold but Jaime flexed his hold on her, it was a motion of comfort. It centered her and the corners of her lips curved upwards as she looked to him.

"Your Graces, my Lords and my Ladies…" the septon started to speak and suddenly both Jaime and Alysanne's head turned and look to the holy man and then they ascended the last two steps together to stand side by side. Her hand was raised, entwined with his and she gazed to the man standing at her side out of the corner of her eyes.

"We gather to witness the union of a man and a woman, as they become one heart, one soul, one flesh." The septon continued on. "Now we ask that the bride shed her maiden cloak." He then instructed and Benjen Stark stepped up behind her and slowly removed his daughter's grey cloak, Alysanne glanced to her father one last time as he slowly stepped back taking the cloak with the direwolf sigil etched into it.

"Now you cloak the bride and take her under your protection." Came the next step and Alysanne turned slightly, letting her shoulders face Jaime. There was a ruffling of heavy fabric and a moment later she felt it's weigh drape across her back. The brunette adjusted her shoulders slightly before turning back to the Septon, a warmth grabbed at her hand. Jaime had taken her hand once again and she looked to him, a small nod of her head. As they looked at each other the Septon stepped forward to them and wound a ribbon around their joined hands, a symbol of the joining of their lives.

"In the sight of the Seven, I seal these two souls together, binding them as one for all eternity." He proclaimed as the final knot was made. "-Now look upon each other and say the words." Slowly Jaime and Alysanne turned, facing each other fully. There was a measured beat as their eyes met and they gauged each other for when to begin, as they had to say the words together.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone… Stranger." They recited together.

"I am his, and he is mine." Alysanne uttered her next line.

"I am hers, and she is mine." Jaime stated his version of the vow.

The Septon quoted passages from the book of the Mother and the Father to highlight the sacredness of marriage before he took the ribbon from their interlaced hands. In so few gestures and words they were now eternally bound to each other. Alysanne's eyes glanced sideways to Jaime, he was now just a few more small gestures away from officially being her husband. Yet after this they would still have one more ceremony to perform, then by the Old gods and the New they would be man and wife by every law in the Realms. Her eyes briefly drifted up to the Septon and then to the image of the seven pointed star behind him. She had never followed the Faith of the Seven, unlike her cousins, both her parents were Northerner's and had always followed the Old gods. The very Sept of Winterfell was a recent addition to the castle on the order of Eddard Stark for the sake of his wife. Once she left the North to go South with her new husband there would be no Godswoods for her to pray at. Hundreds upon hundreds of years ago the arrival of the Andals to Westeros had cut down the Heart Trees in the South, many stumps remained but the carved faces on the trees were gone.

"In the light of the Seven, I declare this couple as man and wife. One body, one heart, one soul for all their days, cursed be those who would tear them apart." The Septon declared , his voice echoing through the otherwise silent Sept. The holy man then then turned his gaze to Jaime and spoke; "You may seal you union with a kiss on the bride."

Alysanne felt her breath hitch in her throat at those words. Her body responded automatically and turned as she felt Jaime turn next to her. New they were face to face again. She regarded him with a wide expression. They held each other's gaze for a moment before finally Jaime started to lean in closer to her, his taller form bending over hers. The brunette was only able to suck in a quick half breath before his mouth covered hers, delivering her first and very heated kiss.

* * *

It took no time at all from the end of the first ceremony before the bride was stolen away to prepare for the second one. Sansa, her aunt and a servant meant to attend her for the day quickly swooped in and stole her from Jaime's arm the moment that she stepped foot outside the Sept. Once in her empty bedroom she was quickly stripped from her ornate gown of red and gold. Her hair was taken down from the elaborate fashion it had been pinned and piled up into. Sansa combed her long brown hair and then she and her mother quickly went to work on re-braiding her hair, it was nothing too complex. They simply put braids that held up half of her hair and rounded it into a circular pattern on the back of her head, the rest of her long locks were left flowing down her back. It was a simple yet pretty Northern style.

They were rushing to prepare her to be put into her mother's dress when suddenly there came a knock at the door. The heads of all the women in the room turned to look at the door, each wondering who it could be. Catelyn gave a sharp nod when the servant girl looked to her with a questioning look, she then answered the door and a moment later she turned back and looked to the Stark women.

"It's Ser Jaime Lannister, my ladies." She said lowly. A stunned silence filled the room, none had expected the groom to show up at her rooms while they were preparing the bride for the second ceremony. "Should I let him in?" she then asked.

Catelyn looked to her niece and Sansa even seemed to look to Alysanne wondering what she would say since it was evident that Jaime was here for the sole purpose of seeing her. Slowly she rose from the chair she was seated in as her hair was being attended too and then nodded in response. As she did she grabbed a shawl to cover herself as she was only in her chemise.

"Let him in." she confirmed with words before the servant girl turned and opened the door once again, setting it wide and letting Jaime stepped into the room.

"We will give you a few moments, but then we must get you ready." Lady Catelyn said before she left the room with Sansa and the other girl. Once the door was closed both Alysanne and Jaime looked to each other as a small stretch of silence passed between them. They were now a married couple yet they had not spoken more than a few words to each other, but Alysanne wondered what had brought him here.

"I hope you do not often entertain men while you are in your dressing gown." Jaime said with a smirk, it might have been an accusation if he had not spoken so lightly. Still Alysanne blushed though and drew the shawl more closely around her body to try and preserve her modesty.

"I do not make a habit of letting any man see me like this, however I figured my husband was allowed to see me." She replied and her lips pulled upwards at the side.

"That is comforting to hear." He said and again a small stretch of silence filled the space between them. Ser Jaime seemed to get slightly flustered as he suddenly raised his hand and ran it through his golden locks and then paced towards the window and then back.

"My lady-" he started.

"Alysanne." The dark haired woman cut him off which caught the knight off guard.

"What?" Jaime then asked.

"I am your wife, you should call me by my name." she said to him and she watched him head slowly nod in response.

"Well then, you ought to call me Jaime then." He said in return before he visibly breathed in and then spoke of what had brought him to her in the first place, "Alysanne… I know you had no choice in this arrangement. What the King says is unfortunately what will be, I am sure you or your father never would have chosen me for your husband… someone that they call oathbreaker, a man without honor..." Jaime then said his green eyes turning away from her to look elsewhere in the room.

"Do you intend to be?" Alysanne then softly asked, yet again catching Jaime by surprise.

"Intend to be what?" the Lannister then asked as he looked to her again.

"The vows we made in the Sept… and the ones we will make in the Godswoods… do you intend to break those?" the dark haired female asked. Her voice was light as she asked the question.

"I have done many things in my life I am not proud of… there are very few things that I can be proud of. But-" Jaime said and then stepped forward and he reached for her hand, taking her left and held it with both of his. He stared down at her hand his eyes focused as his thumb stroked over the back, admiring the soft skin. "-the vows I make to you I will put above all else. I may be an oathbreaker in the eyes of everyone in the Seven Kingdoms, but I will never be such to you."

Alysanne breathed in deeply and her hand squeezed his. "Then that is all that matters to me." She told him. Jaime seemed to look at her incredulously and this caused the bride to blush brightly, of course there had been many stories about Jaime Lannister, tales of the deeds he had done – many of them not favourable. But those stories she knew she could not put much stock into, for what mattered was not the man he was, but the man he is now and the kind of man he would be as her husband.

"Now I believe we have another wedding to see too, my Aunt and cousin I think will break down the door soon to ready me for the next ceremony." She then said and Jaime slowly relinquished his hold on Alysanne's hand.

"I shall not hold off your family any longer then. I suppose I shall have no recourse to make you my wife once again." Jaime said and then bowed his head to her before he turned to the door. As his left hand rested on the door and he glanced back to her.

"Come find me, I'll be waiting under the tree." He said humorously before he left the room and left Alysanne with a smile on her face.

* * *

Well now that season six has ended I feel just to need to say how excited I am for the next season, though I hope we get ' _Winds of Winter'_ before the premiere of season seven. If only to know how different Martin is taking the plot lines compared to Benioff and Weiss.

Now for a new fic reccomendation;

 **The Wolf that Kissed the Rose** by _KaiserKou_ ; When the Gods spoke to Robb Stark his whole world changed. Forsake Honour. Winter is coming, and the cold knows no mercy. And as darkness gathered around him and those closest to him turned on him he would have only one light in his life left. AU from Robb's coronation and onwards.

Is one of my favorite stories that focuses on Robb and spares him from the grim fate of the Red Wedding - now in this story our dear King in the North is a little OOC but I think the author has made brilliant and logical changes that enhance the story perfectly. And there is just something that I love about Margaery x Robb pairings that I cannot get enough of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** ; SORRY! SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long. I hate to offer any kind of excuse but since my last chapter life has become hectic for me. Many of those reasons are quite personal and I shall not bore you with details but I have had some time recently to finish this chapter and get it posted. From here on out I cannot promise regular or frequent updates but know I am not going to forget this story and will EVENTUALLY get to writing a chapter. So please don't give up on me!

Thank you all all how have read this story and are joining us now. Especially thanks to all those who reviewed or faved this story. You love means a lot!

* * *

Once again the great hall of Winterfell was filled to the brim with people celebrating. Wine and ale flowed heavily; laughter and cheers saturated the air. The Northern men had lightened up once it came time to the feast, any of those who had once held reservations about a Stark marrying a Lannister seemed to have dissipated. Alcohol and food had a way of softening the objections of men. Jaime observed the Starks, the younger children of Eddard and Catelyn seemed jovial and spoke animatedly with Tommen and Mrycella, the ward – Theon Greyjoy was busy chasing serving women around the room. Eddard's heir, Robb Stark was looking rather brooding as he sat with his half-brother, the bastard – Jon Snow. Jaime had since learned that it was Alysanne's insistence that her bastard born cousin be seated with the family. His presence at the wedding feast did not bother Jaime in the least though he was sure Cersei might turn her nose up at the bastard's presence.

As thoughts of his twin sister passed through his mind he turned his head and looked towards where Cersei was seated. She seemed to be stewing as she cradled the goblet of wine in her hands and occasionally was shooting daggers towards every merry-maker in the hall but especially towards him and his new bride.

Jaime turned his head and looked to his wife, seated by his side. She wore her wedding dress of grey still, her hair was braided back and she was smiling openly as she looked out over the feast. The first few courses had come and gone and both had, had their fill. The feast was lavish, with Lannister gold to repay the cost of the wedding, few luxuries had been spared. Now platters of cheese, fruits and pastries were being brought out for the guests of the feasts to pick at. Music had picked up and some dancing was starting. Yes, there was much merriment to enjoy at the feast. Jaime however continued to stare at his bride, she was a vision already many times he noticed men looking up longingly at her, likely Benjen Stark had, had many options for suitors for his daughter's hand, but Jaime had one against all these Northerner's even if it was by the King's desire for this union that had prompted him to be considered.

Naturally Jaime had been apprehensive, especially when he had gone to visit Alysanne between ceremonies. They were already married by the sight of the Seven but Jaime would have been the first to admit that he was anxious for the Northern ceremony and all that came after. What would their marriage be like? Of course his father expected it to be a fruitful one, he would demand no less than a couple little Lannisters to be running around by a couple years' time. Yet the golden knight was worried, would theirs be contentment like he had seen between Lord Eddard and his wife or would they have a turbulent marriage like what Robert and Cersei had? Jaime's perspective on marriage had always been pessimistic, never one to believe in true love or happiness between a man and wife however memory of the ceremony at the Godswoods seemed to have had an effect on him…

* * *

 _There was a gathering around the large white tree with blood red leaves, Jaime had never paid much attention to the worship of the old gods, never visited a Godswoods until this day. He stood though at the large protruding roots of the tree and stare at the face that appeared to be weeping blood. Off to the side stood the Lord Stark and King Robert at his side, both were waiting for the arrival of the bride who was being brought by her father. Jaime heard the footsteps, the crunching of leaves and he turned his head._

 _The sun was mostly set and the Godswoods was lit by many lanterns that had been staked into the ground, but even amongst the sea of people who were gathered there he found his eyes directly locked onto Alysanne. She walked with her arm in Benjen's. At first her head was tilted downwards but as if sensing that his gaze was now on he, her head lifted and her Stark grey eyes locked with his. Jaime felt stunned in that moment – maybe it was the soft glow of the lanterns, or the way her hair flowed around her face, as wild as the North or the form fitting grey dress that she wore which seemed to hug her womanly form… but the very sight of his bride resonated with him and nothing in the world could have torn his eyes from her._

 _Alysanne seemed liked she was floating over the fallen leaves to him, already she was his wife but now he was going to take her in the Northern tradition, binding them together in every ceremony that was possible it seemed. Once Benjen guided his daughter to the Heart Tree, Robert Baratheon stepped forward – usually Eddard would be the one to officiate as the Lord of Winterfell but for this instance the King would have this honor._

 _"Who comes before the old gods this night?" the king said, his gruff voice rather even as he spoke._

 _In response Benjen spoke; "Sansa, from house Stark comes here to be wed." Jaime could see that he gripped his daughters hand a little tighter as he said those words. Alysanne only then turned her head to look at her father as he spoke for her – announcing the intent for the ceremony._

 _"-A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes here tonight to seek the blessings of the gods." Benjen continued on and then looked down to his daughter and Jaime witnessed them share a look. The look is quick put strong and then the father looks up to the man who he is to give her away too and speaks again, "Who comes to claim her?"_

 _Jaime knows that this is his part now. All eyes turned to him, but Jaime only paid attention to the way Alysanne's eyes turned to look at him before her head followed suit. Looking only at her he stepped forward – leaving but a short distance between him and where she stood with her father._

 _"Jaime of house Lannister – heir to Casterly Rock." He said his part and then breathes in deeply, "Who gives her?" he does not look away from his bride._

 _"Benjen of house Stark – her father." Benjen replies._

 _Robert shifts from where he stands looking between the two parties before his dark eyes settle on Alysanne. "Lady Alysanne… do you take this man?" he then asked her – only then was the bride asked in the Northern ceremony and only then would she speak for the first time. The brunette breathed in deeply, it was a long breath but she inclined her head ever so slightly before her smooth, melodic voice sounded._

 _"I take this man." She spoke those words before she left her father's side and placed her hand into Jaime's as he extended his arms to her and they then stepped in unison to the Heart tree to complete the ceremony._

* * *

Those four words still echoed in Jaime's hand. The wedding ceremony before the Seven never had a bride or groom say more than the well-known vows that they made to each other. Somehow having a woman stand before him and openly accept him, agree to be his wife… it was a potent experience. Jaime had never had the chance to be public with the only other woman in his life that he had given his heart, care and attention. Now staring at Alysanne he found it oddly comforting to new think of her as his wife, someone he wouldn't have to share with another. He was staring at his future and Jaime was surprised with how at peace he was with the change… a chance to start fresh and a new chance for honor – a way to redeem himself.

"If there something on my face?" a hushed feminine voice whispered to him and Jaime blinked, he had been lost in thought and hadn't realized Alysanne had turned and spoken to him.

"No." he quickly recovered. "I was simply admiring you and your dress."

Alysanne blinked at him but an easy smile came to her lips. "It was my mother's wedding dress. My father saved it for me." She explained sounding proud as her hands smoothed over the front, lingering on the embroidered depictions of wolves that ran along her sides.

"It looks lovely on you." Jaime said and watched as his new wife blushed a little and ducked her head. In that instant he decided he quite liked the sight of her blush. Music playing in the background was starting to change and Jaime thought of asking her to dance, he remembered how good of a partner she had been to dance with at the feast that had been held for the arrival of the royal caravan. It seemed impossible that it had only been a few short days ago.

Jaime then noticed that little had been touched on his bride's plate. "Are you not hungry?" he asked lowly and looked her over to see if there were any signs that she was unwell. Alysanne turned and looked back out over the feast but she nodded her head shortly.

"I am not." She responded her voice little more than a whisper. "In truth… I am nervous." The brunette said and suddenly in made sense to Jaime. She was anxious, too anxious to eat with the thought of the bedding ceremony looming overhead.

"If you weren't nervous I might have to wonder… but we could try and make an escape before they call for that." Jaime suggested.

"I think everyone _would_ notice if we tried to leave." Alysanne said, and that much was true. To leave the hall they would have to cross it entirely and surely gain the attention of everyone in the hall. Jaime drummed his fingers on the table in thought – the bedding ceremony was an ancient practice, outdated to be sure but still wildly popular.

"I can go speak with the King and your father and try to dissuade them from calling it?" he offered and Alysanne chuckled with a shake of her head.

"No doubt you could get my father to agree but I don't think that the same would be said for the King." She replied and Jaime had to admit to himself that she was right. His green eyes looked over the room to find the King with a serving girl flustering about him, his cheeks were tinged red from the drink. Robert Baratheon no doubt would enjoy calling for the tradition and would not hear of dismissing of it.

"I'm sure many women survived the bedding ceremony and I have every confidence that I will as well." The brunette said and then Jaime said no more on the subject.

He never did get to take his bride for a dance, soon enough she was claimed for a dance by her father, then her uncle and bastard cousin stepped in. Jaime spent his time receiving congratulations from various Northern Lords and men of the Stark household. Even the bastard boy came to Jaime and spoke words of good fortune for their marriage. It was noticed by the Lannister that the heir to Winterfell seemed to avoid Jaime like he was sick with grey-scale. He tried to get to his bride and have a dance with her but as the hour grew late the music was suddenly called to a stop as Robert Baratheon stood and raised his hand – the room quickly fell silent.

Just as Jaime anticipated the King called for the bedding ceremony, but unlike in the South it was not a hugely boisterous affair. Alysanne's male cousins went to her side, as did some of the men working for the Stark house – likely all those who knew the bride well. They did not holler, jeer or joke but were rather polite in their escort of her from the Great Hall. Eddard's eldest daughter joined the few women who went to Jaime to escort him, they all were chittery and blushing as they took their job a little more seriously they offered him compliments as they guided him up from the feast and towards the chambers that were his during his stay at Winterfell.

When he arrived at the room the men who had brought Alysanne up were leaving and Jaime ducked into the room. Since he saw no abandoned clothing on the floor outside in the hallways he wasn't surprised to find his bride fully clothed inside. A silence fell over them as husband looked to wife and vice versa. Jaime bolted the door – not that he worried that any would try and enter their chambers that night.

A servant had already prepared the room, candles were lit in their holders and in sconces on the wall. A fire was set into the hearth and a tray was placed on a table with a pitcher of wine, two glasses and some fruits to serve as refreshments should they need them. He observed Alysanne looked to him and he could see the nervousness written clearly across her face. He was biting on her lower lip and her hands were clasped together, one hand was apprehensively pulling at one of the fingers on her other hand – perhaps it was a nervous habit of hers? Jaime himself had only ever been with another woman and it seemed so long ago… but he knew how to deflower a woman. Still he knew what she was afraid of, the pain that came with losing her innocence.

"Would you like some wine?" Jaime asked her as he moved across the room. He would ease her into this, no need to frighten her by going right at her the moment the door was closed.

"No thank you." Alysanne replied lowly.

"You need not be afraid Alysanne…" Jaime then said as he turned away from the tray and looked to her. She was standing near the fireplace and in that moment she looked quite young – sometimes when she spoke he forgot just how young she was. Not even seen twenty name-days … naturally she would be apprehensive about truly becoming his wife – in the physical way. "- there will be some discomfort, but I am not going to hurt you."

He closed the distance between them and he looked her over. He hid it well but Jaime was nervous, in his own way. He had only ever been with Cersei… he had believed for so long that she was who he was meant to be with, that they only felt that way for each other. He feared that somehow _he_ would be inadequate for her, that somehow he would fail. A sigh escaped him, he had to put all thoughts of Cersei and what had been from his mind. Tonight he had a duty to fulfill, a job to do…

Reaching his hand up he brushed against the side of her face. Her cheek felt warm against his palm. Alysanne's eyes were wide and round when she looked up at him, her visage looked beautiful in the warm amber glow of the fire light.

"Trust me." He said to her before he lowered his head to hers. He leaned over his wife and his mouth captured hers, much like earlier when he had kissed her she felt a rush of heat flood him. Alysanne tasted so sweet, but she could still taste a hint of the summer wine that she had drank at the feast on her tongue. She had felt tense at first but as his mouth moved against hers, Jaime felt his bride ease into his arms.

Jaime did not allow himself to think too much, he allowed some naturally instinct take over as his arms surrounded her and pulled her petite frame in close. The kiss was consuming and he would find himself surprised by how easily it was to get lost into her. His fingers brushed at the laces of her dress and his hands knew what to do. Slowly he eased the tightly strung laces and her dress started to come undone. Her hands grasped at his clothing like an anchor.

Only a few steps were needed to pull the brunette to the edge of the bed which was covered in thick, soft furs. Her grey dress was stripped from her and pooled to the ground leaving her in a white chemise, the glow of candlelight allowed him to see her silhouette through the thin fabric and when Jaime stepped back to start removing his own clothing his eyes landed on the tightened peaks of her breasts that poked through the fabric. Her dark hair was tousled and already he felt his body respond at the lovely sight before him, responding to Alysanne as he once had only responded to the sight of Cersei.

Removing his doublet and then his undershirt he stood before his bride half bare and once again was able to see her rosy blush on her cheeks as she took in his form. Jaime was proud of his warriors physique and was pleased to see that she was as affected by him as well.

They didn't share awkward words in that moment – each knew what they had to do. Alysanne put her trust into him to show her the ways of man and wife and Jaime drew up his confidence as he swept his bride back into his arms and then carried her into the bed. Their bed.

* * *

Huh? Soooo? Married at last!

Please leave a review! Tell me if you guys WANT me to write a lemony chapter, I am split 50/50 on whether to fully write out the wedding night so please give me your input of whether it is something you want to see included in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** ; Thank you so much guys for your reviews! I was humbled and thankful to get such positive response after my unexpected hiatus. I will defiantly try to not let you guys down again. That being said the feedback was unanimous, everyone who reviewed wanted a steamy lemon. Well since guys guys seemed so eager for it I did by best to knuckle down and write one for you. Has been so long since I wrote some sexy scenes so I hope this is what you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Naturally this chapter is rated M, anyone who does not wish to read adult scenes may skip over this chapter entirely, it will not change your reading experience of this story.

Please, please, please leave me some reviews. Every single one gives me the encouragement and inspiration to write. If you want to see more updates please just leave a little something in the review box for me to see.

* * *

The softness of the feather mattress gave way as Alysanne felt herself being lowered into it. Her eyes flew down the length of Jaime's bare torso before flying back up to his face. Her eyes barely had time to meet his before his mouth covered hers once again. The multitude of candles in the room and the fire in the hearth seemed to pale in comparison to the heat that seemed to be burning her from the inside out. The moment Robert Baratheon had called for the bedding ceremony, Alysanne had been a bundle of nerves. She knew the basics of what it meant to fulfill her wifely duties to her husband however when it came time to actually do them she felt nothing but anxiety. She had heard stories of the pain, how horrible it could be if a husband was unkind and brutish. She had no idea where Jaime would fall. Would he be good to her? – or would he simply take his pleasure from her in whatever way he saw fit?

However now alone in the room that was now theirs she felt something different, something unexpected. When Jaime had spoken gently to her, assuring her not to fear pain, that he wouldn't hurt her – it eased her, for she had heard the truth and sincerity in his voice.

Alysanne had not trusted herself to speak as Jaime undid the laces of his dress and took her to their bed. Now as his mouth worked against hers she felt it stoking the flame that was burning inside of her – a flame that she had not known existed until that night. Her body tense as Jaime climb over her, one leg braced between her legs and the other on the other side of her left one. His hands were still around her and his mouth dominated hers. The passion and nervousness swirled around her in waves – at moments she eased and others she tensed.

"Put your trust in me Alysanne." Jaime whispered against his lips. His warm breath fanned over her face and she closed her eyes, chills ran up her body. His hands were slow as they moved over her body, sliding down her sides – down her thighs until they met the end of her chemise. His fingers scorched hers as they slid back up her body, taking the chemise up with them. Slowly Alysanne's body was exposed to the air and it felt like the coolness of it kissed along her flesh.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his thumbs brushed against the curve of her breasts. How was it possible to feel so much from just one light touch?

One of Jaime's hands scooped behind to brace her mid back and lifted her up to finally remove the chemise from her body. The brunette's fingers curling around his biceps, holding on to him for support as she was nearly lifted from the bed. She lifted her knees up to hug his waist as Jaime took the chance to center her in the bed as he threw the chemise away over his shoulder – the little action, the change in position of her legs had a monumental effect on Jaime. Instantly it brought her hot core of femininity, to brush against his growing arousal – hidden by the last article of his clothing that remained.

Jaime groaned aloud, every sane thought, every good intention, almost went flying out of his head. In its place was a need so strong and urgent that he fastened his mouth fiercely to hers. Alysanne was nothing like Cersei, Jaime could still clearly remember how his twin felt under him, she was fierce as the sigil of their house, there was nothing tender or soft about her. Once he had thought that that was all that he wanted, all that could satisfy him but he found the softness, the smoothness and the innocence that Alysanne carried with her was wildly tempting to him. She could feel his hands sliding possessively over her skin, slow and deliberate, as if he were committing every curve and hollow to memory. She could feel the soft bed curving around her as she was pressed into it as he trapped her beneath him, his body, so large and strong, blanketing hers. His mouth never stopped its series of long kisses that seemed to steal her breath and arouse him beyond all human boundaries of need.

Alysanne found her hands clutching at his broad shoulders, hanging on for dear life as the firestorm raged around them, through them. The nervousness that seemed to plague her before was but a distant memory in that moment. Liquid need filled her to the brim and threatened to consume her, burn her alive but all she could think of was wanting more. Her fingers dug into his hard muscles as she felt hot desire fill her and she surrendered totally to Jaime – to his touch as his hands moved to start wandering her petite frame. His hands slid over her collarbone and down to cup her breasts – thumbs brushed over the peaks of her nipples before moving further down and slid along her ribs to her belly, found the triangle of curls below, and caressed her thighs. Everywhere he touched he left flames behind, on her skin, inside her body, until she wanted to scream for relief.

She thought to be afraid of his strength as a warrior, but that thought, too, was swept away on a tidal wave of passion as his palm pressed into her heat. She made a single sound, a low moan in her throat that ignited the fuse smoldering in him. Jaime's mouth left hers for the first time, his green eyes were darker shade of green as they met hers. The brunette breathed in a thought to speak but her voice failed her. They shared a look that fueled the fire in the both of them.

Jaime lowered his eyes and gazed over his bride's naked form – if he thought that she had beautiful before then he felt she was even more radiant now in her natural beauty. Jaime had wanted to take things slow, to go through the steps to ease her into this process of taking her innocence. However the desire that consumed them both seemed to deteriorate his intentions to take things slow. The need to have her was great and drove him forward.

His head descended and his lips brushed against her jaw and move downwards trailing fire down her neck to the tip of her breast. Alysanne cried out, arching into him, his mouth pulled strongly, his teeth scraping and teasing the swell of her breast. His knee nudged hers apart even as his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts. He was above her, his face harsh yet sensual, his eyes dark but kind as he looked down to her enjoying the way she writhed under his touch.

Alysanne felt him, thick and aggressive, pressing into her thigh. She felt the heat of his manhood even through his clothing, she felt how his thickness strained for freedom. Jaime eased up off of her to finally remove the last barrier between their bodies. Her grey eyes lifted and she watched as his hand went to his belt and unlatched it. She held her breath as her hand then unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor – eyes widened as she watched his manhood spring forward. Gasping softly, Alysanne as felt how thick Jaime was but seeing it gave her a moment's pause. He seemed far too large for her body to accommodate - how could his body into hers?

Jaime moved back onto the bed, climbing over Alysanne's form and trapped her beneath his body, she couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe. Once again he lowered his head to her chest and lavished attention onto her other breast. His teeth scraped the swell of her left breast, an erotic enticement that set her arching toward his mouth.

His other hand wandered down her body, once again it found her liquid feminine core. Her body jerked slightly to feel his hand down in her most private area, an area no other hand ventured. She cried out, arching into him, nearly exploding as his fingers found her tight, hot sheath. Jaime was gentle as he delved into her, gently preparing her with his fingers for what was to come. He found her already so primed, the slickness of her womanhood was velvet soft and Jaime groaned as the desire to sheath himself deep within her heat nearly overwhelmed him, nearly made him drive his thick cock into her that very moment. But he knew she was not quite ready yet, he would make this experience as pleasurable for her as possible.

Slowly he eased his fingers in and out of her tight core and felt her body ripple under his. Low moans escaped Alysanne's mouth and she curved back into the mattress as new joyous feelings spread up through her body from Jaime's ministrations. Heat racked her body and she felt things that she had never experience before, Jaime coaxed responses from her body that she didn't know were possible. Waves of pleasure washed over her body and she gasped as each one took her higher and higher. Alysanne's eyelashes fluttered, and she cradled his head, her body moving with his, faster and harder until she was rippling with pleasure, exploding, fragmenting until he caught her safely in his arms.

Alysanne opened her eyes and she looked to Jaime, his head had raised and looked to her. Again she opened her mouth wanting to speak, say something… anything to him -however he beat her too it.

"You are beautiful Alysanne." Jaime said lowly to her and she felt her cheeks grow flaming hot. Being naked under him as he had just made her feel… well words could not describe how blissful she felt.

"Jaime…" she whispered his name, heated and needing.

The golden haired man chuckled lowly and he eased himself over her. His hand once again wandered up her sides, admiring her smooth, soft skin. Finer than the most luxurious satins.

"It will be uncomfortable. I cannot change that, but I won't make it last long. Soon… very soon you will feel pleasure again." Jaime told her as he leaned down over her. Alysanne nodded before tilting her head up and met his mouth as it met hers.

Jaime's hand went to her hip and the other slipped to cup her sensuous backside and lifted her up. Once again her womanhood to brush against the rock hard shaft of his arousal and this time both man and woman moaned lowly. Both were nearly sick with need and desire. Jaime did not release her mouth from his even as he lined his manhood to the slick entrance. His arms circled her body and he pulled her closed, covered her body with his and then in one swift motion he entered her. He would not draw the misery out of Alysanne losing her maidenhood. His mouth swallowed her groan of pain and he ran his hands over her body, trying to distract from her pain.

Alysanne felt the slice of harsh pain rip through her core, it had been sudden but less than she had imagined it would be. Perhaps she had built up the experience in her mind and feared the worse. She could feel her body ache with the sudden invasion of his, felt the way her body gripped his mouth worked against hers and eventually she felt the pain dissipate and the flame of liquid desire return.

The brunette rolled her hips a moment later, more than the ache that was slowly fading she was aware of the deep need she had – to feel that same pleasure his fingers inside of her had given. Breaking her face from his she looked up to him and she exhaled.

"Please… Jaime." Alysanne pleaded with him lowly and her hands took their turn to wander over his body, her delicate fingers tracing ropes of muscles. Tilting her head up she placed kisses along his collarbone and smiled as she heard a shuddering moan from Jaime. The sounds of his approval gave her encouragement to do more. Her tongue tasted his skin, the touch so erotic, his hands pinned her hips that he might bury himself ever deeper, even harder than before.

As he gripped her closer Alysanne returned with her own moan. The slight motion of his manhood sliding out of her sent a new wave of pleasure through her. White hot and electric it raced up her spine. Her hips rolled to match the movement of his. An ancient dance between man and woman, Jaime couldn't hold himself back anymore. Slowly with measure strokes he pulled his body back and then with slick ease slid into Alysanne and each time was able to bury himself further into her sweet body. Alysanne gripped at Jaime as stars danced in her eyes as feelings of pleasure rolled through her.

Jaime continued that way moving with long, sultry strokes, his gaze locked with hers so he could see the pleasure he brought to her on her expressive face. Her eyes clouded with passion -her lips parted as her breath came in little gasps of wonder. He wanted to increase his pace, to drive into her with the fierceness of the passion that filled him but he knew for her first time he had to be in control. There would be many nights to come where he could explore his growing desire for her.

Her hot sheath, slick and velvet soft, tightened and squeezed until his body clenched and thrust with a steady demand into hers. He let out a low cry as he buried himself to the hilt inside of his bride and felt her crash around his shaft, her bell-like voice called out in ecstasy. His hands anchored her hips against his as he spilt his seed deep within her, claiming her as his true wife.

They both were overcome with their shared pleasure and a frozen in the moment. But the moment ended and Jaime collapsed over Alysanne, his forearms braced against the bed on either side of her head. Their heavy breaths mixed together.

Briefly Alysanne closed her eyes savoring the blissful waves that spread from her center to the top of her head and down to the tips of her toes. She opened her eyes and looked to him, her eyes filled with satisfaction and the remaining embers of desire. Jaime smiled down at her, touched his finger gently to her swollen lips. She blinked to bring him into focus. Her body was locked with his; she could feel him, thick and heavy, buried deep within the tightness of her core. His smile was lazy and sated, his emerald eyes holding masculine satisfaction that he had done so much more than simply please her. He looked as if he might start purring over his own prowess.

A smile spread across her lips, never had she imagined it would be like this. She tried to move and found a shuddering pleasure rack her petite body. Jaime smiled wider and he rolled his hips into hers again, drawing out the pleasure that was still to be drawn from her body. He was moving with slow, languid strokes that kept heat scorching her body, kept her nipples pressing into the muscles of his chest. The flickering lights from hundreds of candles illuminated the fine sheen of sweat on his skin. Slowly the brunette reached up and gently traced the hard line of his jaw.

Jaime captured her hand, brought it to his mouth to kiss, then laced his fingers through hers – a gesture so tender in made her chest fill with warmth. His lips ghosted over her knuckles as he breathed; "Wife." He called her.

"Husband." Alysanne responded and her lips continued to hold a warm smile for him.

Jaime gave a grunt of contentment at her proclamation that mirrored his. He stretched her arms above her head and held them there, leaving her body open him. He had thought to take her innocence and be done but now that he had awoken and uncovered the passion hidden in her. Jaime knew he would not be done with her, his desires for her were growing deeper with each touch, each glance and each moment he shared with her. Without any more words he descended on her again determined to bring her pleasure as many times as possible that night, until dawn if that was what was needed.

Alysanne offered no objection as he started to take her again, she simply let her husband continue to take her to new heights of pleasure until sleep would finally claim them both.

* * *

There you go you eager beavers. Your first steamy lemon. Hope you all enjoyed it and never fear there will be more to come in the future!

Please leave a review if you appreciated the wedding night scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** **:** Wow. Just wow, all the positive feedback and lovely reviews were so overwhelming to receive. They made me smile to know so many people love this story and how you guys enjoyed the wedding night scene. Obviously with so many people loving the sexy scene I wrote there will be more to come in the future. I would like to personally thank those who reviewed; **waterlilly91, LadyRedStar, Bella-swan11, belladonna007, denpa-chu, FluentInBullshit,** and **ako**. You guests are super and I dedicate this next chapter to you!

Now I am sure you guys are wondering, what happens now? Where did we go now that they are married? Well have no fear this chapter we will start to get into the thick of drama. Questions will be answered, sort of. So read on and kindly please leave me more wonderful reviews! They feed my writing fingers.

* * *

Morning came early to Winterfell, a fine mist was lingering in the air. Normally much of the serving staff of the keep would be up and seeing to their daily duties – however the wedding feast had gone nearly until dawn, even after the married couple had been seen off to bed. But as the morning hours stretched on the occupants of the Northern stronghold woke and started their days. Distantly howls of the Stark direwolves broke the quiet of the morning Jaime had always been an early riser so he was surprised to see grey light filtering through the cracks in the shades that covered the window of the bedroom, they had not been firmly latched the night before. He removed his arm which had lay over his face, hiding his eyes from the light. For a moment he did struggle to recall the night before, he had not consumed a lot of alcohol… but the night had been long.

Turning his head he saw a head of dark brunette hair tucked against his side, a few tendrils of wavy hair falling over his chest. For a moment he stared down at the top of Alysanne's head. The memories of the previous night slowly trickled back to him and she remembered the ceremonies of the day prior and the feast but the memories most poignant in his mind were those memories filled with needy touches, heated breathes, pleasure-filled moans and skin slick with sweat.

A smile crossed his lips as he remembered his wedding night but also as he savored the novelty of waking up to a woman lying next to him. Never had he had this experience with his twin when they were lovers – their times together were always quick, secretive and ended quickly with them parting ways before anyone could suspect. But with Alysanne, with _his wife_ …. he would never wake alone. Jaime of course was aware that in King's Landing or when he did return to Casterly Rock he could keep separate apartments from Alysanne if he so wished… but for the remaining time in Winterfell and when they journeyed on the King's Road back south they would be sharing quarters quite closely.

It hardly mattered though, as newlyweds it would be expected on them to spend every night together – at least until Alysanne became with a child. Only then would it be acceptable for them to separate their sleeping arrangement. But as it was Jaime had enjoyed the previous night, craved to experience it again so he had no plans to keep his wife separate from himself.

He savored the feeling of her heat pressed against the side of this body. Lifting one hand he brushed his palm against his petite wife's head, running lightly along her silken strands. Alysanne stirred slightly at his side, her head turning up – unconsciously seeking his touch. A small feminine and breathy sound left her as finally she seemed to rise and her head tilted up and she watched her grey eyes drowsily blinked open.

For a moment they stared at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time and perhaps in a way they were. In the light of day the wedding night was over and everything that had changed in the past day set in. Alysanne blinked once again and her cheeks flooded with a light red blush.

"Morning." She murmured softly, her breath fanned against his skin, almost tickling.

Jaime felt a warm smile cross his lips and he inclined his head slight before responding; "Morning little wife." His endearment coaxed more blush to fill her ivory cheeks. She turned her head into his chest, hiding her face. So now she was being coy, after the second time he had taken her in bed the night before he had thought there was not coyness left in her.

"Are you sore?" he then asked her gently, despite how much she had seemed to enjoy their wedding night he knew it would be natural for her to have some lingering discomfort from the loss of her virginity. At his question the brunette lifted herself leaning up and surveying down her bare form, checking herself for anything that was amiss.

"A little bit." Alysanne admitted quietly and he noticed how she clenched her legs together. Jaime slowly sat up and saw the dark stains of a few smears of blood between her thighs – the evidence that she had once been a maiden and the proof that she and Jaime were truly man and wife. He felt her tense at the sight of the blood and his hand went to gently brushed across her back.

"It is normal, after tonight there won't be blood again from our joining." He assured her as he sat up and turned to look down at his bride. It was still hard to believe, even after they had shared in each other's bodies multiple times… that they were truly married. Alysanne was now his wife, she was now Lady Alysanne of House Lannister, the future Lady of the Rock. However as passionate as the brunette had been the night before she proved to still retain some of her bashfulness as she drew the cotton sheets and furs up to cover her nakedness. He did not comment on it for the room was chilled, the fire in the hearth from the night before had dwindled down to small flames and smoldering embers. He had bolted the door shut the night before and no servants had been able to come in and tend to it during the night.

Jaime brushed his hand over her head, fingers skimming through her brunette tresses before he shifted to the edge of the bed. He scooped up his clothing, discarded from the night before and slipped them onto his bottom half. Standing he crossed the room to the hearth and stoke the fire, dragging a few pieces of wood from a pile in the corner to feed it. Soon enough the fire was alive and the flames grew once again. Standing he turned to see that Alysanne had gotten her chemise back on and found a dressing cloak and had it pulled tight around her. Moving to the door he unlatched the lock and opened it. It only took a look out into the hallway before he was able to flag down a servant woman and ask that they someone to bring warm water for he and his wife to clean and prepare themselves for the day.

Entering back into the room Jaime looked at the tray of wine and food that had been left and went to pluck a few grapes – grown in the glass houses of Winterfell and ate them. His emerald eyes watched with some interest as Alysanne went to the wardrobe and started to familiarize herself with where her things had been put. All of the possessions she would need for the remainder of their time in Winterfell were brought to his room, anything else had been packed. Jaime smirked as she selected a dark blue dress, seemed darker colors were typical of the North. He knew he would have to have her see a seamstress when they arrived in King's Landing, her clothing would be too hot and heavy for the weather of the south. But also as now as a lady of House Lannister she would need clothes that would reflect her status – as future Lady of the Rock and member of the wealthiest house in Westeros.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and a few serving women came in, they both curtsied to Jaime and Alysanne. One was carrying a large bucket of steaming water and some other some fresh linen cloths. The bucket was placed into a stool near the hearth and the clothes just over the lip and Jaime went to clean himself while the two women went to attend to his wife.

The hot water felt good as he washed his hand and arms, he then scrubbed at his face with a wet cloth. As he dressed he turned his head to watch as Alysanne was laced into her dress, there was something very personal about watching a woman dress. It was an intimate moment to witness.

Alysanne must have felt his gaze on her for she turned her head and looked to him over her shoulder and she bashfully smiled and blushed. Life had changed for both on them in such a short amount of time. For Jaime to dress in his ivory clothes felt hallow, he had nothing else to where other than his Kingsguard attire but he would no longer be performing the duties he once had. Soon enough the women were done with Alysanne, they had even quickly brushed her hair now it was flowing freely in long, loose waves.

"To breakfast then?" he asked her before offering her his arm, much like the noble knight he had wanted to be as a boy. He may have done many things in his life to corrupt that purpose but with Alysanne he had a fresh start and he desperately wanted to prove to himself he could be a better man.

She gave a nod of her head and slipped her slender hand around his elbow before he led her from their room. The keep was slowly coming to life as they passed men and women who worked as part of the Stark household passed them and would curtsied or bow their heads respectfully. Entering into the Main Hall most of the Starks and Baratheon's were already inside, seated at a long table eating breakfast.

"I don't know who have more reason to be nervous, me with my good-family or you with yours." Jaime whispered to her and that garnered a laugh from his bride. Her laughter got the attention of their combined families to look up from their meals. It didn't escape Jaime's notice how Cersei had narrowed her eyes when her head raised from looking at her youngest boy and noticed them. She quickly masked it with a calm façade but he knew she was still put off by the fact that Jaime had gone through with the marriage.

Of course it was Robert Baratheon who spoke first and loudly, "Ah the Kingslayer and his wife! Finally found their way from their bed and see fit to join us today!" he called out and raised his bug of Northern ale in their direction. "I'm surprised with a wife as pretty as that you would even leave the room before two nights passed." He then continued and the Stark boys shifted awkwardly, they were not able to speak out against the crude way that Robert spoke of their kin but could not stand to think of what his word implied. Benjen and Ned Stark also shifted awkwardly in their seats and their grey eyes looked to Robert critically.

Even Jaime felt agitated to have Robert speak so to both him and about Alysanne. However much to his surprise it was his wife who spoke up; "I felt it only fair that I should show my husband mercy and him come and eat his breakfast." She said her voice calm even as her words were sharp and witty.

From his seat Tyrion chuckled lowly before drinking from his glass. Even a couple of the older Stark children and the Greyjoy boy laughed lowly to themselves. However it was Robert who laughed the loudest, his fist pounding on the table.

"Good woman, you've got a wild one there Lannister." Robert said before turning his attention back to his meal. Jaime gave a nod but then nodded his head and guided Alysanne up the couple steps and too the two remaining seats. He let her sit first before he took his seat, they were close to his family then to hers and he noticed her looking down the table to her family and smiling to her father.

"I hope you find being married quite enjoyable." Cersei suddenly said which made both Jaime and Alysanne look up to her. His twin's arms were folded over her lap elegantly and a furred shawl wrapped around her. "I never got the chance to speak with you yesterday but you were lovely. I'm sure my brother considers himself very lucky to marry such a fine woman." She continued and Jaime clenched his jaw, he knew Cersei was playing nice. She was performing as the welcoming good-sister that everyone would expect her to be, Jaime knew all too well how Cersei felt about her twin's new wife and knew her words of kindness and welcome were fake.

However Alysanne did not know this so she grinned pleasantly to the Queen before replying; "Thank you Your Grace." She said. Cersei smiled and anyone would have thought it a genuine benevolent grin, but Jaime was critical of his twin's actions.

"And your dress, for the Northern ceremony, I heard it was your mother's wedding dress?" Cersei continued to speak in a gentle tone.

"Yes it was, she had worn it and I felt honored to have a part of her with me yesterday." The brunette said as a servant came up behind them both and placed some sausage and bacon onto their plates. Alysanne was at ease and reached for her fork but Jaime was not, he was too tense to even look at his food just yet.

"It indeed is a beautiful thing that your father kept it for you." The golden Queen said. "Every girl feels the loss of her mother on her wedding day, I was able to wear my mother's jewels and it was of great comfort to me." She continued and a silence fell over the Lannister side of the table. The discussion of Joanna Lannister was always a sore spot, Tyrion hung his head a little. For the youngest of Tywin's children… the one who never met his mother it was especially hard for he never got to experience her goodness or love but most of all Cersei and their father placed the blame for her death all on him.

"It is the morning after a wedding, must we talk so grimly?" Robert asked briskly and Cersei shot her husband as harsh look. Even Jaime felt anger for Robert to so rudely dismiss the memory of Joanna like it was a blight. But yet again Alysanne spoke up first to reply.

"The morning of a wedding I think is the perfect time to remember loved ones. It reminds us to life and the deep connections we forge with others. I am grateful to hear about the woman who brought my husband into this world." Alysanne spoke up her head held high as she reached to a bread basket and took a warm roll from it. Her elegant words dismissed Robert's harshness with proper courtesy and even the King was silenced by her words. Jaime turned his eyes to his wife and smiled proudly to her, thankful she had spoken up for his mother's memory. Even Cersei had a flicker of respect in her eyes but it was quickly gone before her jaw stiffened as she realized that Alysanne was not the simpleton she hoped the girl would be.

"My Princes and Princess', how are you enjoying Winterfell?" Alysanne said, changing subjects by turning to look at Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. The crown prince had been boredly playing with what remained on his plate, probably looking for an escape but Tommen and Myrcella looked up and smiled to her.

"It is quite different. When we came you could see Winterfell from miles away!" Tommen said excitedly.

"Is it true you have a direwolf Lady Alysanne?" the blonde princess then asked , her green eyes wide with wonder at the possible answer.

"Myrcella, Lady Alysanne is your aunt now – she is family." Tyrion piped up from his spot. The princess looked between her uncle and the brunette woman.

"Sorry Aunt Alysanne." The little girl then said and Alysanne smiled to her.

"There is no need, this is new for you. You may call me Aunt Alys or just Alys if you wish." She then said and earned a smile once again from Myrcella. "As for your question, I do indeed have a direwolf. Her name is Frost – would you like to meet her?" the brunette asked and already both Myrcella and Tommen were nodding with excitement.

"Is that truly safe? A direwolf is a wild beast isn't it?" Joffrey chimed in.

"In the wold they are quite fearsome indeed, but I have raised Frost from when she was a pup, she is big but gentle and very loyal. No harm would come to anyone if I was there." Alysanne said and then both the littlest prince and princess looked to their parents for approval.

"Fine go meet the beast, just watch yer fingers." Robert said as he continued to eat. Cersei again shifted and her jaw clenched, clearly not thrilled with the idea but already her husband had permitted their children to go.

"After breakfast then." Alysanne said before she turned to her breakfast. With polite chatter out of the way both Jaime and his wife finally got to eat their morning meals in relative peace.

* * *

Less than a couple hours later Jaime was accompanying Alysanne, Myrcella and Tommen into the Godswoods to see his wife's direwolf. The Starks had kept them in the Godswoods since the arrival of the royal party as not to frighten their guests. The two children were skipping along with a mix of delight and excitement. It seemed like the night before had been so long ago, when he had come to this place to marry Alysanne beneath the Heart tree.

"There are seven of them?" Jaime asked as they walked.

"Yes, my uncle and cousins found their mother dead and saved them from starving to death. We each took one for our own. They are very dear to us, I cannot explain how integral the wolves have become to our lives – the past few days have felt like a lifetime without Frost constantly at my side." Alysanne explained and she looked sideways to him. "I intend to bring Frost with me, as do my cousins… you do not find that to be a problem do you?" she asked her voice a little unsure.

"If you are as close to your wolf as you say, I am sure I could hardly stop it from coming with us." Jaime said. Two gasps came from before them and both turned their heads to see a tall silvery wolf stalking towards them. Jaime had heard the wolves were only a few months old but they were already as big a full grown dogs were.

"It is okay." Alysanne said to the children and then stepped forward. Frost looped forward with a slow grace towards her mistress. Jaime watched as his wife greeted the direwolf as if it were any other canine companion – with tender rubs along it's head and spine. The tail of the direwolf wagged enthusiastically, showing she had missed Alysanne just as much. Once their reunion was complete she turned and looked to the prince and princess and beckoned them over.

"Come, it is safe. Move slow, like you are approaching a horse." Alysanne told them and slowly the two royal children stepped forward. The direwolf turned her head to look at the two as they came close, Alysanne had her hand rested on the direwolf's shoulder and she let the children reach out slowly a pet the thick fur of the animal.

"She is soft." Myrcella said and Frost turned her head and sniffed along the princess' clothing.

"That she is, quite warm to sleep with by your side." Alysanne remarked gently.

"Do I have competition for space in your bed wife?" Jaime then asked with amusement causing her to look up to him with an equally amused grin.

"Perhaps, I shall see how well you prove yourself to me, but you'll still have to negotiate with Frost." She replied before she turned and looked to her direwolf.

"Frost, this is Jaime he is now very important to both of us. I wouldn't mind if you didn't try and bite him." She spoke to her companion. Jaime thought it funny that she would speak to the beast but the direwolf then turned its head and regarded Jaime with an undeniable intelligence. It then padded over to Jaime and circled around his legs, sniffing his legs and seeming to give him a critical look over. Jaime never would have thought he would be hoping to have the approval of a wolf but after a few moments the direwolf gave a huff and then went back to Alysanne's side, seeming to give Jaime an initial pass.

Another wolf appeared a moment later and Alysanne introduced it as Robb Stark's wolf called Grey Wind and both Tommen and Mrycella greeted that wolf the same, the two were enjoying their time meeting the wolves. Admittedly he found himself fascinated by the creatures, his wife's direwolf had seemed critical of him but as the time passed the she-wolf grew more accepting of him as he stood next to Alysanne.

They were about to head back out of the Godswood, Frost in tow as Jaime encouraged his wife to have her animal with her if that was her wish – when a Stark man came running up to them a concern look on his face.

"My lord, my lady…. I have bad news. An accident occurred in another part of the keep." He said and immediately both were tense. An accident? Was it someone from their families? He knew that Robert Baratheon with Joffrey was going out to hunt with Ned, Benjen and the two oldest of the Lord of Winterfell's children, was there an accident there?

"What kind of accident?" Jaime asked firmly. The man turned and looked to Alysanne with regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Alysanne…" he said lowly.

"Tell me what it is." The brunette said her words started out firm but her voice wavered slightly at the end.

"It is Bran, my lady." The man then said, the heaviness in the air was thick as his wife gasped her face growing pale. , "He was climbing the abandoned North tower…. He fell."

* * *

There you go, the answer to what many people have asked in the reviews. Does Bran fall? - why yes he does as you guys now know. But now the question is... who pushed him? - and why? Well I suppose you will have to find out won't you?

Send me your best guesses if you feel up to the challenge, I offer no hints and promise the answer is tricky. Please review, how I love reading them so!

Until next time dearies!


End file.
